The Moon need friends too
by SindragonV2
Summary: Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world. When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around
1. Chapter 1

The Moon need friends too

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Bri,Dragon and any Oc charters.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read.

**Chapter 1 The light of the Moon**

**Canterlot -Luna tower 4 am**

Luna sighed sadly yet another Beautiful Night,but no one but her. Was there to watch the beauty of the night, like she did. As a tear fell from the eye of the night princess. It was just like as before, she got sent to the Moon by her sister. It seemed no one cared except, for a few people. Who cared for her night and her. When others just saw her as a monster. Or still thought of her, as the monster Nightmare Moon.

NO! thought Luna she had change, she was not that evil mare any more. She was Princess Luna, Princess of the Night. Co Ruler of Equestria, with her Sister. Luna then walk over to one of her Mirrors in her bed chamber. The room it self match the night and the sky.

The floor was solid blue marble,with crushed diamonds mix into the marble. To make it sparkle like stars in the sky,the walls were painted a dark blue. While the celling match the style of the floor, with the galaxy of the universe going across it. The main centre piece of it, was her beautiful moon. As it sparkle, like it did in real life.

While her bed was Queen Size and it also match the room design. She loved her room very much, it match her to a tea. It was were she could let out some stress, without getting into trouble with her sis. As she then looked into the mirror ,at her reflection. As she put a hoof, to her dark blue star sky hair. Was she ugly to look at?, as she keep looking at her reflection.

While she kept watching her reflection ,she saw a dark cloud forming behind her. Into Nightmare moon , who smirk moving a hoof towards her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO, THOU AM PRINCESS LUNA,NOT NIGHTMARE MOON. Luna shouted in her Royal Canterlot voice.

As she used her magic to shoot, the mirror across the room to smash it into a wall. Braking it into thousands of pieces. As Luna then ran out of her room,running past the voices of her Night guards. Not stopping to reply to them,as she carry on her run until she came to the thrown room. Only to be surprised to see her older sister Celestia up. With a look of concern of her face,seeing the pain in the face on her sister.

" Sister are you ok" Celestia asked in a worried tone,as Luna stop next to the Sun Goddess.

" We are fine sis,how are you" Luna replied to her ,in quite tone.

" Luna please it ok, you don't have to hide your worries. You can tell me little sister" Celestia said in a mother tone, as she warp her wings around them.

As she gave a nod to the guards to leave them alone. As they left she,then look into her sister blue eyes.

" It her again " Celestia asked softly ,knowing all to well.

" Yes sister,we being seeing her again"Luna said softly,as she started to cry into her sister fur.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" Celestia said softly ,to her sister.

As the two sister kept on holding each other,as Celestia keep soothing her younger sister. Luna horn started glowing a dark blue,as she cry her heart out with her sister.

**Earth – Island of wight UK, 10/08/12 11pm**

A young 23 year old, Human was resting outside his house sighing deeply. As he was watching the moon ,as he did every night. The Human skin was a very pale white. He was roughly 5 ft 10 and 12 stones. His hair was long messy brown red ,that reached down his neck and over his eyes. Which his eyes them self ,were a mix of grey blue.

He wore a destroyed old Manchester united football home shirt. It had lot of tares, like from claws marks. As well he wore short blue jeans,with black and red skater shoes.

His name was Sin ,not his real name. But he had change it, after his family death. Since deep down he blamed him self, for their death. He did have a happy life before , the car crash. His family help raise endanger animals, that they would help raise and breed the animals. Who then would be released back into the wild. To help bring back up levels up, to what they were in the past.

But after their deaths,it had been a struggle for Sin. He still had a job at the zoo and the little money he got. He used on helping the animals and his remaining family members.

" Bri ,Dragon time for bed you 2" Sin called to them.

Sin then heard a bark and a chip,as he saw in the moonlight of two small animals running over to him. As they nip and play, with each other as they did so. Sin then lay down on the soft grass, as he watch a young fluffing looking female Cheetah cub with red ruby eyes. She was Bri who was only 6 weeks old, she was reject by her mother. Sin had token the role of mother for her. As he have done for Dragon, a 5 week old black and red Alaska Wolf pup.

He had green eyes,Dragon himself had lost his mother to a poacher. He had then been token in by the Zoo. Sin was chosen to look after him, since he had Bri already. Both Bri and Dragon had gotten of like a rocket,they couldn't be separated from each other.

Out of the 2 Bri was the leader of them. Sin smiled as he saw them run over to him ,before they pounced on top of him.

"Offf" Sin said with bit of wind token out of him, as he let out a chuckle.

As Sin stroked their heads as they rested on him,sighing as he look at the moon. Money was running out for Sin,he had no way finding more money to pay the bills. Plus he refused to sell his family members,to make up the bills.

Sin looked at the moon, once more before closing his eyes.

"Please God help us" Sin said before falling a sleep,holding onto his babies.

Unknowing a blue glow was going around him. As he started to float in the air towards, the moon before disappearing into fin air.

**Canterlot the Royal thrown room**

After 5 mints of sister bonding ,the 2 sister finally broke apart .Luna then look at Celestia giving her a nuzzle, tying to put a fake smile on her face.

" We thank you sister,you have help us very much." Luna said to her sister.

" Your welcome Luna,you know you can talk to me any time "Celestia said to her sister.

Luna nod her head,she was about to speak when!

"BANG CRASH RACK" As a loud sound echo around the room,as tiles came crashing down. As well as a body, with 2 small other creatures it was holding.

Luna let out a high pitch scream, as she hid behind her sister bigger body shaking deeply. While Celestia was in shocked,at what had just crash into their thrown room. The Guards then came running into the room, to protect the royal sisters.

" Sis what are they"Luna asked ,with a bit of fear.

" Im not sure " Celestia replied to her sister.

**End of chapter 1**

Review and rate ^.^

This is my first MLP Fic.


	2. Big and Small

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Bri,Dragon and any Oc charters.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read.

**Chapter 2 Big and Small**

Luna had stayed behind her bigger sister,scared of what the creature was. What problems would it cause,to them. She remember the old days which were filled with evil and fear,she shudder at the thought of it. Remembering the horrible past, that she and her sister life had been like.

Luna then felt a hoof touch her face,looking up to she it belong to Celestia . As she then saw her sister, giving her a reassuring look. As to say that everything,would be ok.

As the Royal Sisters were having their moment together. Celestia Royal Sun guards,a mixture of Earth ,Pegsi and Unicorn Pony's. Who were a mix of white and black Pony's,wearing the gold and blue body armour. Which had the Sun Goddess cutie mark,on their armour.

They had formed a circle around the new creature,who was covered in the fallen tiles. As well as dust,from the broken tiles. Also he had small cuts over his body,they were not deep. But they were deep enough that blood was dripping out,on to the marble floor. The guards had formed the circle so they could protect the sisters,if the creature were to attack them.

" Meeewww" said a voice by,Sin body.

" Huh? who said that show your self in the name of the of Royal Sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna " Shouted one of the Royal guards.

The sisters turned around to find out ,what had made the noise to see. One of the smaller creatures had woken up, it look like a ball of fluff to the sisters. They had never seen something like it before.

It was Bri who had woken up first,as her small legs stumble on the marble floor. Filling a bit dizzy from what had happen to them,as well being confused on were they where. As she turned around to see her friend Dragon,black and red fur nuzzling their adopted father body.

She next smelt blood and she saw it, was coming from her father. Mewing in fear that he was hurt,or worst. She was going to look for help,when she then heard a loud strange scary voice . That seemed to be talking to her.

Turning her head to look what had spoken, only to see a much bigger creature than her on 4 legs. That also had a stick on it head and wore something like their father did. As she then looked around to see other creatures like him ,with sticks on their heads. Or none at all,or some had bird wings. This confused the poor young Cheetah cub. Daddy had not mention,about these kind of creatures before. Plus there was 2 ,much bigger and scarier creatures behind them.

They both to seem to have sticks on the heads and bird wings too. But the white one who was a lot bigger,was very intermediating to the small cub. When the blue one was less intermediating ,she reminder her of the night. That her, Dragon and their father slept under every night.

She the heard the voice of the creature, speak again more forcefully at her. As it was getting, more closer to her. Mewing in fear as she walk backwards, bumping into her father body. As she felt Dragon let out his best yip,as a warning .As to say,to stay away from them. But it kept on coming closer to them.

" Can you speak,hello who are you. An why are you doing here. Are you here to attack the Princess" The Royal Unicorn Pony asked her,in a tough tone to her.

"Bright Star that enough,they seem friendly. They are not going to attack, stand down that a order" Celestia Said in a loud ,tone for her.

She could see the fear in the creature eyes, from them. Also it seemed that the larger creature was out cold,plus it looked injured. She also could not fill any magic energy like,her or her sister or any Unicorn had.

Luna came out behind her sister, to look at new creatures. The 2 small ones ,look very cute. While the larger one filled her with fear and curiosity . Of what it was,would it want to be friends with them. Or would cause trouble like Discord had done.

Bright Star look at the leaders with worry,he didn't want to argue with the rulers. But he still saw these creatures as a threat. As he moved closer to Bri,who mew in fear as she rolled into ball shaking in fear.

" But my Lady they have sharp claws like dragons do, they could eat us. Plus bring chaos once again,they must be Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch" Bright Star was saying to the Princess,before letting out scream of pain.

As he look to see the black and red creature snaring, as he bit onto his tail. The weight it self was causing the pain ,then the bite. This cause a gasp of shock from Luna. While the other guards just, chuckled at Bright Star misfortune. As Celestia just glared at Bright Star, for braking the order she had given him.

" Get of my tail" Bright Star shouted at Dragon,who was swinging on the Pony tail.

As he held on for dear life,as the other Guard Pony's kept on laughing at Bright Star misfortune. Bri mew in fear for her friend,she thought he was very brave for protecting her. But she knew Dragon couldn't do much damage to the creature. For his size,she just hope he would be ok.

She then looked at Sin again,who she was still worried about. She saw a lot blood coming out of him,she knew that wasn't good. She just hope the bigger ones would help them.

Dragon closed his eyes in fear,as he was biting as hard as he could. So he could stay on the creature tail. As long as he could as he was yapping in fright, as he was flung about. On Bright Star tail,who just had enough of his tail being bitten.

" Get off me ,you creature" Bright Star shouted angrily ,as his horn light up red as he used his magic. To forcefully shot Dragon of his tail.

Bri mew with fear,for her friend. Seeing him flying high in the air and about to crash head first,into the cold marble floor. Seeing what was about to happen,Luna horn glow a dark blue. As she used a spell to,stop Dragon crashing. As he floated in mid air,with a blue glow around him.

Dragon look around after opening his eyes,seeing he was floating. Yapping in fright seeing a blue glow, around him. Luna grunting as she landed the wolf pup,down by her legs. As Celestia walk past her guards to Bright Star,who was shaking in fear. At what was about to happen to him.

" Princess Celestia I" Bright Star was trying to say,before getting silenced by the Sun Princess.

" Silence Bright Star,you have disobey ,a direct order. That I gave you,because of this you will be punished. Guards take Bright Star to my chamber,were I will talk to him latter." Celestia shouted,not fully using her Royal cation voice. But it still was loud enough,to tell she was piss.

The Guards nod the heads,knowing not to argue to the Princess. As they walked Bright Star out to, Celestia chamber. As Luna Night Guards walk in,to see if their Princess was ok.

" I am ok,my guards but I need thee. To take this large creature to Doctor Fast Heart. For treatment for his Injury's" Luna asked her guards.

" As you wish Princess" They said together ,in a dark tone to their voices.

The group of guards then walk over to the creature,tiny bit scared of it. But not trying to show it,in front of their Princess. As they then carried Sin out,to the first aid room. To get healed,from his injury's.

Both Dragon and Bri saw their, father being taken away from them. As they mewed and whimpered in a worry tone,as they tried to run after them. Only to be stop by the 2 Princess.

" Don't worry little ones,you friend is just going to be healed. You be able to see him soon" Celestia said to them,in a soft tone to them.

As she sat down ,to shorten her hight. So not to scare,them any more. Knowing she probably look scary to them.

" Thou are right my,sister we don't want to hurt you. Young ones,I guess you can't speak are languages" Luna asked them, in the same tone as her sister.

Both Bri and Dragon nod the heads. Not understand much,but they spoked like the farther did.

" We take this as a yes then. Can you friend speak like us?" Luna asked them

Once again Dragon and Bri nod the heads,as to say yes.

"Well that is good,I think we shall now go see you friend. To see if he ok,would you like that" Celestia asked them,as she was smiling at younger creatures.

Dragon gave a happy yip ,as he nuzzle Luna leg. As Bri did the same to Celestia . Both of the sisters smiled to each other,as they started to walk. Bri and Dragon to the Hospital. To see if Sin was ok.

End of chapter 2

**Review and rate.**

**Im still looking for a Beta for this story.**


	3. What are Thou?

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read.

**Chapter 3 What are Thou?**

As the 2 Alicorns and the pup/cub were,walking down the hall way to the Royal Sisters personal hospital. The 2 leaders were whispering to each other, on what had just happen. An what would the plan be,going forward.

" Big Sis do thou know what these creatures are? I never seen them before." Luna asked her big Sister about,their guest.

"Im not sure Lulu,but I remember mum saying,to me in her lessons. About the mythical creatures in the books,that they used to live on the planet. Before Mum came to this planet,to live and have us." Celestia said sadly,remembering the past.

"I miss mum too,sis" Luna said sadly as she cuddle her Sister,crying deeply into her fur.

Celestia pulled her into the hug ,as her large white wings wrap around Luna. As the 2 Sisters cried together,remembering their kind mother. Who look after them, before someone took her away from them forever.

The both then felt a nudge on their hoofs. Taking them out the moment together,as they look down to see a sad look on Dragon and Bri muzzles. Who were making sad whimpers and mews,picking up on the sadness of the Royal Sisters. Celestia quickly got sense on what was going on, as she then spoke to the baby animals.

" It ok little ones, we are ok. Let go see ,if your friend is ok ." Celestia said, lowing her head to speak to them. As Luna watch on ,as she brushed her tears away with one of her hoofs.

Bri looked at her friend Dragon,who still had a look of worry on his face. But he nod his head as did Bri. As she let out a small mew, as to say yes. The Royal Sisters gave them a nod back,as they started on their walk again.

It took them another 5 mints to walk to the Sisters hospital, were Sin was being treated. For his injury's,as they came up to a large door. Which showed on one side of the door, the sun and Celestia . When on the other side ,it show the moon and Luna. Both Bri and Dragon mewed and bark with excitement at the door,for the main reason of seeing Sin. As they then spotted 2 of the white guards ,that had threaten them before.

It wasn't Bright Star,but to the young animals. They all look the same to them. As they moved closer ,to Luna for protection.

"At ease my guards." Celestia said kindly, to her Sun guards.

" Yes our Princess" The Guards said together in perfect sync. As they moved their wings to let them past.

To let them into the hospital to see how, the creature was doing. Under Doctor Fast Heart care. As Luna used her magic on the doors, to which light up blue. As they open on their own ,causing to spook both Dragon and Bri. Which lead Luna and Celestia to let out a small chuckle.

"It ok little ones,it nothing to be a fear of." Luna said to them.

As the 2 Royal Sisters walked in to the hospital,fallow by Dragon and Bri. As they looked at the beds, with things on them. As they fallow the 2 Sisters,in till they spotted Sin resting on a bed. Causing them to barked and mewed ,running over to their adopted father.

Luna and Celestia smiled at that,guessing the small creatures look at the bigger one as their father. As they watched them ,climb up on the bed. As a Red Unicorn ,in a white Doctor shirt,with a first aid Cutie mark. Was trying to stop them doing so,as he then spotted the Royal Sisters. Causing him to bow to the 2 Alicorns. As they used their hoofs to tell him to rise.

"Don't worry about them Fast,their family to the creature." Luna said ,to the Royal Doctor.

"How is the patient Doctor." Celestia asked,the red Unicorn.

As they were talking to him,Bri and Dragon had gotten on to the bed. As they then walked over to Sin face,nuzzling him. So they could see if he was ok. Sin himself was in better shape,from when they had first crashed landed in to the Castle. Fast Heart had cleaned Sin wounds,as well putting bandages around Sin body. To stop the bleeding,as well treating to any other injury Sin had.

"He suffering mainly bruising to his ribs,with small cuts on his body. Mostly that his worst of his injury's. Princess what are they my I asked? I never seen their kind before." Fast Heart asked his Princess.

"That is good to know and we don't know. But we are going to ask him, when he wakes up." Celestia said answering Fast Heart,question to her.

The Doctor just nod his head,knowing not to disagree with the Princess choice. As they watched Bri and Dragon lick Sin face. A few seconds later they heard a groan and moaned,as they watch Sin sit up. From his sleep state,from being knocked out cold from the fall.

" Dam what did I drink." Sin asked himself,as he put a hand to his face.

This cause Luna and Celestia to jump a bit in fright,at Sin speaking in their tongue. How was this possible,how was this creature speaking perfect Equestrian. The 2 Royal Sisters,thought as they heard the creature speak. Fast Heart was in pure shocked too,hearing the creature speaking. He was shaking in fear,of seeing the creature was sitting up.

As he was about to use ,his magic to form binds. Only to be stop,by a shake of head by Celestia.

As the 3 Pony's started to walk over to the bed,to speak to him. As they watched Sin ,get his barrings on what was happening.

"Damm why do my ribs hurt,so much. Oh hey guys how are you,wait were the hell are we.?" Sin asked himself,then to Bri and Dragon.

Who then came up to him, as they were nuzzling him deeply. Sin smiled deeply as he stroked their fur,as he then spotted where they were.

A hospital how the hell, did they end up here. Last thing he remember was resting with Dragon and Bri under the moon. Now they were here,which made no sense at all. Maybe it was due to the wish,Sin chuckled at that silly thought.

As Sin played with his children,as they purred and bark happily. As they played with their farther. Sin then saw something he never seen,in his life before. A unicorn in Doctor clothes?, had he been heavy drugged. Unicorns were myths,not real at all.

But standing in front of him was once,in Doctor clothes. That made no sense at all, as he pinch his arm to see if he was dreaming. But he was not,causing Sin to get worried.

As he was freaking out,on what was happening to him and his family. He didn't spot the 2 Royal Alicorns Sisters. Standing right next to him,at the front of the bed.

"Hello creature I am Princess Celestia ,Co ruler of Equestria." Celestia said to Sin.

" An I am Princess Luna ,also Co ruler of Equestria ." Luna said to Sin.

Sin was in shock seeing them, to him they look like a horse with horns and wings. WTF WAS GOING ON,Sin thought to himself. As Bri and Dragon sat by Sin legs, on the bed watching on.

Guessing he should speak,to them but his mind was still trying to work out. How on earth they could, speak English at all. Equestrian animals shouldn't be able to speak it at all.

" Um Hi im Sin and im a Human, this my family Bri and Dragon. Bri is a female Cheetah cub and Dragon is a male Wolf pup." Sin said explaining,on what his family was. As his mind was trying to get around, what was going on.

Luna, Celestia and Fast looked at him with shock. At what Sin had just said to them.

"But Humans are a myth." Doctor Heart said, with a bit of fear in his voice.

" Same with Cheetahs,when Wolfs are wood not flesh and blood." Luna said adding in her bit.

"Wait Humans ,Cheetahs are a myth and Wolfs are made of wood. Your supposed to be a myth and I have no clue, what you 2 are. What next, magic is real to." Sin said chuckling to him self,thinking he was going crazy.

Luna eyes went to slit as she used,her magic to pick Sin up. In mid air, causing Sin to let out gasp of shock being lifted into the air. As he was watching the blue pony horn glow, a blue colour. Like the glow that was causing him to float in mid air.

" Thou need to learn some manners, yes magic is real as you can see. Me and my Sister are Alicorns,now are you ready to behave. We will then let,thou down." Luna said in loud angry tone to Sin.

Sin looked at with a scared look on his face,nodding his head. As he felt himself being, let back down on the bed. As Bri and Dragon came over to him, to see if he was ok. As Sin tried his best to reassure them, he was ok. As Celestia look at the Doctor and her Sister, who looked at her with sadness.

Celestia walked over to her,telling her she didn't do anything wrong. Causing Luna to smile and nuzzle her Sister. Celestia then told the Doctor, he was allowed to go. Leaving the Sisters and Sin,Dragon and Bri alone, in the hospital.

" Im sorry about the force we had to use on you. It was to make sure you didn't go crazy." Luna said looking at Sin.

" It ok,sorry for insulting you." Sin said to Luna.

Luna nod her head,as she look at Celestia wondering what she was planing. Celestia then walk over to Sin, looking at his eyes. Causing Sin to fill very uncomfortable,at what she was doing. Before she pull away to stand by Luna.

"Luna may you take our guests, to your spare room to rest. I will finish the duty's for today. Plus to sort out Bright Star,problem he caused. So we then can talk to our guest more,if that ok with you Mr Sin." Celestia said to them both in,a kind tone.

"Um sure Sis." Luna said a bit unsure,as she looked at her Sis.

"Ok um Princess Celestia." Sin said to her,trying to nurse his injured ribs.

"Good I will take my leave,I will see you soon. Have fun Lulu." Celestia said to her Sister,before she teleported her self out the room.

Causing Sin eyes to light up at,seeing the large white Pony teleport into fin air.

Luna saw the look on his face,chucking at him. Before speaking to the Human.

" Shall we get going." Luna asked Sin.

**End of chapter 3**

**Review and Rate**

**No flamers**


	4. Punishment and Night joy

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read.

**Chapter 4 Punishment and Night joy**

"Sure Princess Luna" Sin said politely, to the Night Princess.

"Thou can call we,Luna Sin." Luna replied to him chuckling,at his uncomfortable being around royalty.

Guessing it was much different from were the Human came from. As she watched Bri and Dragon, jump of the bed to fallow her and Sin. They were very cute,she did wonder why Sin was looking after them?. Did something happen to their family. Was that the reason, why they were with the Human.

She would ask him about this,when they got to know them better. Since it might seem rude to ask someone,a question like that. That you just meet with ,a few seconds ago.

"Fallow me Mr Sin,we shall bring thou to your room. That thou will be staying in,while thou stay here." Luna said to Sin,as she started to use her magic to open the door.

"Yes Prii ,uh I mean Luna." Sin replied to her, stopping himself saying Princess to Luna.

Luna let out a small chuckle,as she walked out the hospital. Passing her Sister guards,as did Sin,Bri and Dragon. Taking Sin by surprised seeing ,the Pegasus for the first time. Even though seeing the 2 Princess,with their wings and horns just a second ago. It still took him by surprised,as he watch Bri and Dragon played with each other.

" Um Sin you don't mind,me asking about your life." Luna asked Sin,cringing a bit.

Sin looked at her guessing she want to know if I was a threat,or something. Which was reasonable for a Princess,wanting to defend her people from danger.

" Um sure Luna,well it started when." Sin said ,as he started to tell his life story to Luna.

As they walked around the Castle to Luna tower.

Celestia Tower, Celestia Bedroom

Bright Star was shaking deeply,thinking of the punishments he would get from the Sun Goddess. Because of those creatures,that pop into their world. It did make the Unicorn blood boil with rage, why should he show lower unintelligent creatures any respect.

They were below Pony's, as were Dragons and Griffins. They were the dom species ,so they should be able to do what they wanted. Why didn't the Princess see this,maybe that dirty Sister of hers. Had made Celestia weak!. Maybe after this talk,he could sort out the ,decease that was effecting his Princess.

As Bright Star look over at the other Sun guards. Who were holding him down waiting for their Princess to arrive. A few seconds latter ,a bright light fill the room. As Celestia appeared into her room,causing all her guards to bow to the Sun Goddess.

" Hello my little Ponies ,you may leave us. I will like to talk to ,Bright Star alone." Celestia asked her guards in a kind tone,but in way she wouldn't take no as a answered.

" Yes Princess." The guards said together,leaving their Princess with Bright Star.

Who looked with fear,seeing the glare Celestia ,was giving to him.

" Bright Star why did you disobey ,my direct order I gave to you." Celestia said in a angrily tone, as she looked at her guard.

"Princess, I was protecting you from those carnivores,what if they attack you. Or try to eat you for the meat or your Sister." Bright Star said softly ,bowing his head to her.

" You think if it came down to ,me or Luna. You think we couldn't defend ourself. Do you believe me and my sister are weak?" Celestia asked him in the same tone ,but getting louder to her Canterlot voice. The one thing that her and Luna, hated was being thought of as. Was weak and defenceless.

" No noo ,my Princess I don't mean that at all. It just a fact meat eaters are mean or nasty creatures." Bright Star replied trying to cover, his mistake.

" So my pet Philomena and my student adopted son Spike are monsters. Since they can eat meat." Celestia said coldly,nearly losing it with her guard.

As the room started to get hotter from Celestia body heat. From the rage she was filling. She could usefully could keep her anger in check, well she had too. But she hated ,when her Ponies like Bright Star did these kind of things.

Bashing creatures for,just what they ate or if they were a different species. She had fought this for a long time,even before Luna return. She never understood,why some of her Ponies acted like this.

" No Princess is just,what if this creatures .Bring chaos to this world,brining back Discord." Bright Star said,as he tried to move backwards away from Celestia glare. As he was suffering from the increases of heat in the room.

" If they do,they will be dealt with by the elements. Bright Star, I am not happy with you way of thinking,about our new guest. Even if it might be with good intentions. You are being blind by your hate." Celestia said to him,as she then stood up.

" But Princess." Bright Star was trying to say but got stop by Celestia glare,as she carry on talking to him.

" Bright Star you shall be sent to the dungeons ,till your hate has gone. For these creatures when you have. You will then be allowed to return to your role." Celestia said finishing her speech,as her horn started to glow with her magic.

Before Bright Star could respond,he felt himself being teleported by Celestia magic. Sending him to his cell,as Celestia shook her head sadly.

" Im sorry my little pony,this is the only way." Celestia said,softly as she went to lower the sun.

To let Luna rise the moon before, she could go to bed. Today had been very stressful for her,she need to remind herself. To write a letter to Twilight,to help her with her new guest.

**Back to Luna and her Guest**

It had token them 10 m_inutes_ to get to Luna tower,which was guarded by Luna stallions guards. As she bow to her Royal guards,as they bowed to their Princess in response. As they let them enter her tower,using their magic. Sin was bit surprised to see they had bat wings?. Strange he guessed,it was a gene thing. That Luna guards got, being Night guards?.

As Bri and Dragon walk pass,too interested in Luna mane. As so was Sin,it was like watching the galaxy and the stars. As he was glazing into her flowing mane. It was one of the most cool-list and beautiful sight, he had ever seen in his life.

Also it seemed to move with a invisible wind,like Sin had seen with Luna Sister mane did. Luna herself didn't mind them playing with her mane,she thought it was cute. She was happy as well, that they were not scared of her. It made her feel happily, that someone beside her Sister or the mane for her and were not scared of her either.

As they started to walk up the stairs to her room,as Sin finished telling stuff about himself and his family.

" So Thou are like Fluttershy." Luna asked Sin ,as they watched Bri and Dragon play with Luna mane.

" Im sorry, who Fluttershy?" Sin said asked confused,at what Luna had asked him.

Luna looked at him confused,before going bright red blushing at her mistake.

" Oh im sorry,thou don't know Fluttershy. She is a pegasus,who is like you. Who helps animals like you do." Luna replied to Sin still blushing .As she was trying to hid her face in her mane.

" Oh she seems to be a very kind person." Sin said to her, it was nice to know that Ponies looked after other animals.

" She is the element of Kindness." Luna replied to him.

Sin just gave her a look of confusement,at what she meant by that.

" Oh sorry she apart of,uh I will tell you tomorrow. You will see what I mean." Luna said trying to explain to him.

" Ok, Luna." Sin said to her ,a bit confused still.

Luna smiled deeply at him,as she used her magic .To open her door to her room. As the others just fallowed in with her.

As they were taken by surprised at the design of her room. While Bri and Dragon climbed on Luna bed,to play on it. Sin decide to to take a look around Luna room.

" Wow it so beautiful Luna, do you like the moon as well." Sin asked her.

Luna looked at him in surprised,he like the night too. No one had ever, said they love the night like she did.

" Yes,it because I control the night and raise the moon." Luna said to him,trying to keep her emotions in control.

" You can control the moon,by will!"Sin asked in shocked,at what she had just said.

"Yes,would you like to see." Luna asked him,quietly.

Sin nod his head causing Luna to smiled,at his response.

" Yes please Luna,if you don't mind." Sin asked her.

"Sure,fallow me." Luna said,as she walk out to her balcony.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	5. Rising the Moon and setting the Sun

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read.

**Chapter 5 Rising the Moon and setting the Sun**

Sin then fallowed the Princess of the Night out,to her balcony as he then stood next to her. As he watched Luna close her eyes,as he then notice at the other tower. Her Sister Celestia standing on her balcony, doing the same action. That Luna was doing,as Sin look on very confused. At what the Sisters were doing. Plus he was still confused on what Luna had said,to him. That she can controlled the Night,what did she mean by that?.

Sin kept on watching them,as he then saw Luna horn glow a dark blue. While Celestia horn started to glow a golden colour,as both of their wings pop out. As he then saw both of their manes, blow faster with that invisible wind. As he then heard Luna speak to him,while the glow around her horn grew bigger.

"Thou might want to ,look up. So thou don't miss this. " Luna said softly to Sin,while still working on her spell.

Sin said nothing,not wanting to interrupt her concentration . As he turned his head up to watch the sun,as she had told him. As he was surprised to see ,that the golden glow that was around Celestia horn. Was now around the Sun it self!,an it was moving the Sun. How was that possible,Sin thought to himself.

As he then look over at Celestia to see her horn pulsing,in the golden glow. As it look like she was concentrating very much,as she moved her Sun. To let Luna Moon and night,take it place of her Sun and day.

While Sin kept on watching with amazement , at something a Human had never seen before. To see the Sun being moved,ready for the night. By someone,an not by the planet rotating around it. While keeping on watching the end of day,as the Sun lowered. To be replaced by the Moon,as he watched it appearing into the sky.

Sin then saw the Moon had also a glow around it, like the Sun did. But instead of the golden glow that was around the Sun,it had the dark blue glow. Around it like Luna horn did,as Sin kept on watching the beauty. Of watching the change of day and night. It was one of the most beautiful, sights he had seen. While the Sisters kept on,moving the Moon and Sun with their magic.

As the Moon got higher and higher ,taking in place in the sky. The night started to take it place,as Sin watched the stars starting to appear. The Sun was now gone,an Celestia horn had stop glowing,after finishing her bit. As she to watched Luna finishing of make the night. While Sin turn his attention back on Luna ,to see Luna groaning deeply. As her magic glow around her horn got bigger. As the night formed in front of his eyes,by Luna magic.

It was so amazing to see her work,it was like she was painting the night. As her horn magic glow slowly came to stop,as she reopen her eyes to look at him. While she panted a bit before sitting down, as her wings folded back in.

" Did thou enjoy ,our show of changing the day and night."Luna ask him softly,trying to regain some energy back.

From moving her Moon,as Sin took a look at her work. It was more beautiful than,his own Moon back on earth. An the sky it self was nearly all clear,so you could see the stars so easily.

"It a master piece Luna,you can see the stars and the Moon beauty." Sin said to her,in a happy tone.

Luna was blushing bright red from his comment,before pulling Sin into a hug using her magic to do so. Taking him by surprised,of his body moving on it on. While being hugged by the Princess of the Night,causing him to blush too.

" Thank thou thank thou, thou don't know how much this means to me." Luna said softly,as she stared to cry,as her tears started to fall on to his clothes.

Sin was getting over the shock action of Luna,before hugging the Night Princess back. Letting her, let out her emotion on him. As he stroked her mane,while Celestia watched on with worry but happiness too. That the Human was their,to help her younger Sister out.

Deciding it was better for them to take her leave,for the night. As she gave Luna a quick telepathic message,saying what she was going to do. Then returning back into her bedroom to rest. Leaving Luna and Sin hugging outside under Luna night.

" Your welcomed Luna, It true though your night is beautiful. You had done a amazing job Luna." Sin said to her,in a kind tone.

Luna sniffed laying her head,on Sin shoulder before looking at his face.

" Thank you it just,it will be a long time before they forgive me. For me changing into Nightmare Moon and giving them eternal night. They may never forgive me for my mistakes."Luna said sadly,as she started to cry harder.

As her body was shaking deeply,as Sin tried to calm her. Rubbing his hand threw her fur still,as he cuddle her more. Sin had found out about Luna past,when he told Luna about his past. Luna had told him about her dark past,on how she became Nightmare Moon. She didn't tell how she change back though. But she was not that monster any more,she was Luna not Nightmare Moon.

" Luna listen please, you may have done evil stuff in your past life. For the reason that you or others,made you change into her. But you over came it ,to what you are now. An you shown to me ,nothing but pure kindness to me and my family.

They say in my world ,that great power comes with great responsibility. An to me it seem you had learn that lesson Luna. Plus not everyone is going to love you,everyone will have people. Who just do not like or trust. Im sure your people will welcome you with open hoofs." Sin said softly but in a commanding tone to her.

As he finished his long speech to the Princess of the Night. Letting Luna take in all what he had just said to her,before she let go of their hug. As she then stop crying,as a small smile appeared on her face.

" Thank thou, we needed that." Luna said to Sin quietly.

" You welcome Luna,im happily for you." Sin said back to her.

Luna smiled more before remembering,something she did by her self alone. Mostly as she then look at Sin hoping, he would join her in it.

" Sin before you go to bed,would you like to play some games with me."Luna asked him,trying to give him the puppy eyes.

" Sure Luna,I love to play game with you."Sin said chuckling a bit,at her cuteness.

" WE TO, oh sorry" Luna blushed,as she accidentally used her Royal Canterlot voice.

From being excited she would finally, have someone to play her games with. As they then both walk back into Luna bedroom,to start and play Luna games.

**Celestia Bedroom**

Celestia was finishing up her letter,to Twilight about Sin and his family. As she then put down the quill ,as she used her magic to wrap up the letter. As well put her seal on it,then sending to her student.

Done Celestia said to her self, yawning deeply as she walked over to her queen size bed. Using her powers once more,to lift her sheets as she enter her bed. As she then snuggle into her bed before falling fast a sleep.

**Back to Luna and Sin in Luna Bedroom**

" I win again." Luna said happily,as she had beaten Sin at chess again.

They had been playing chess for a good 3 hrs. Bri and Dragon had snuggle to each other ,as they fell a sleep on Luna bed. As Luna and Sin played their games together. Sin had given up explaining to Luna about computer games. Since there was nothing like it in,Luna world. Though they did share the old fashion games like Chess,checkers and card games. Though one thing ,she was very good at all of them. She most likely be a top computer gamer too,if they had them too. She was that good,at it.

" That is 25 to 1 to you." Sin said chucking a bit, at how badly his ass was being kick by her.

"Yeap sorry, well I think we should play a new game. One I invented,but I need to get some drinks for it. So I be right back,Sin." Luna said to him happily.

"Ok." Sin said replying to her.

She had not been this happily for a long time, as she then walk over to her drinks area. As Sin was thinking,on what game .Luna was thinking of playing with him.

End of chapter 5

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers**


	6. Drinks and games

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read.

**Chapter 6 Drinks and games**

Sin was watching Luna going threw her drink cupboard ,as she pulled out 2 large glass bottles. Which were filled with some type of alcohol ,also she pulled out a set of some posh looking shot glasses. They look like to be made out of crystal,with her cuttie mark on them. While the drink bottles had the same design,as the shot glasses. The alcohol it self seem to be clear,so it could be the pony version of vodka?.

While they floated in Luna magic hold,as she dug around the cupboard. Before she pulled her head out cutely,holding a pack of cards. As she walk back over to her bed,with the drinks and shot glasses floating behind her.

" Do you need any help Luna." Sin asked her,while picking up the sleeping Bri and Dragon. As he placed them on Luna pillows,to make them comfy .

" No thank thou,im fine."Luna said politely to him,as she place the glass bottle and shot glasses on her side table.

With her magic before,sitting back on her bed .As she placed the playing cards on the bed between her and Sin.

" Ok um Luna what kind of game, are we playing."Sin asked her,wondering what kind of card game she was planing to do.

"Oh sorry,we are playing Drunk Poker. The loser of each hand,has to take a shot. In till they can no more,making the other person the winner." Luna said explaining the rules to him.

As she started to shuffle the cards,with her magic. When she then started to deal out the cards. To the both of them once she had finished, Sin then pick up his cards. While Luna used her magic to pick up her cards up. As they both then look ,at the cards they had got.

" Um Luna what is the alcohol may I ask. Is it a type of Vodka ."Sin asked her,while watching her use her magic to place the other cards down from the deck.

"Oh it Moonshine."Luna said replying to him,as she work out how good her hand was.

"Moonshine,wait ain't that nasty stuff. Don't people put wired stuff,into Moonshine." Sin asked her in a worry tone,about what they were about to drink.

"Oh no , that the fake stuff. This is my own Moonshine I had made myself,to sell. To help bring money in ,to help they Royal account fund." Luna said explaining ,as she pick up the glasses bottle,with her magic to show him.

"Oh wait you make alcohol Luna." Sin asked Luna in a confused tone.

"Yes I do ,to me most of the alcohol drinks don't taste nice. Except for the hard cider from the sweet apple acres farm. So I decide to make one my self,calling it Moonshine for a reason." Luna said replying to Sin.

"Oh ok these cards are cool to,they even have you on them. As well as your Sister to Luna." Sin said to Luna.

While he was looking at the unique cards. Instead of the normal spades,hearts,clubs and diamonds. Their was a white Unicorn,with diamonds on it rump. Another one was a yellow Pegasus ,with some butterfly's on it rump. When the 3 set was a cyan Pegasus ,with a cloud shooting rainbows on it rump. The final set of the 4 was a orange Pony,with apples on it rump.

When instead of the King, it was Celestia . While instead of the Queen, it was Luna herself. An instead of the Jack ,their was a purple Unicorn with well Sin wasn't sure what it was. Also Sin notice that the joker card ,had be replaced by a pink Pony with balloons on it rump.

" Thank you they,were made by a friend of mine as a birthday gift. She called Pinkie Pie,you will most likely meet her in the future." Luna said in a kind tone to him.

"Oh cool ,so what cards have you got." Sin asked her,while placing down his cards.

"Royal Flush." Luna said in a smug tone,showing her hand to Sin.

" Fuck only 2 pairs." Sin said in a annoyed tone,but let out a laugh getting over it quite quickly.

Luna let out a giggle,as she used her magic to open the bottle. Then pouring some into Sin shot glass. As she then used her magic once more to hand it to Sin. Which he thank her,as he gave a small sniff to pick up anything.

"Bottoms up." Luna said happily,as she waited for him to taste her drink.

Sin let out a sigh,looking at the shot and then at Luna. As he then took the shot to his mouth,as he open his mouth. To down the shot in one go. Sin quickly felt very light head,but in a good way. Like if you ever breath in helium ,without the effect of the funny voice.

" WOOO that on powerful kick."Sin said to Luna,filling the effects of her version of Moonshine. It didn't burn at all,it was very sweet. It kind of tasted like toffee,to Sin.

"Do thou like it." Luna asked him,wondering what he thought of her drink.

"Yes it was very sweet and tasty and powerful too."Sin replied to her,as he try to shake of the effects of his first shot.

" Thank thou." Luna said happily,as she blush a tiny bit.

"Your welcome,maybe we shall carry on our game. I do wonder on how you will be. When your are drunk." Sin said in a playfully tone,to her.

Causing Luna to lightly hit him with a hoof and giggle,she never had this much fun for a long time.

" Na thou will not because I get to study. On how thou are when thy drunk." Luna said ,as she giggled deeply.

"Your cute when you giggle like that."Sin said in a teasing tone. As he got another hoof to, the chest in response from Luna.

"Oh it so on,im so going to kick thou flank." Luna said to him,in a confident tone.

" Bring it Luna." Sin said to her in the same tone,she had used on him.

**2 hours later**

After playing none stop Drunk Poker,a drunk Princess of the Night and Sin were resting on her bed. They had stop playing Poker and had carry on drinking Luna Moonshine. Causing them to get very drunk,from it. Luckily Bri and Dragon had somehow not been awaken from their noise.

" Haaaaa I can't believe you super glue, your Sister head to her pillow." Sin said busting into a drunken fit of laughter.

"Hee yeah,it took weeks for her mane to go back to normal." Luna said giggling,at her prank.

Sin chuckled back,as Luna snuggle up to him .If he wasn't so drunk,Sin would off been worried of being that close to Luna. But he wasn't,as he then warp is arms around her body to snuggle her more.

Luna let out small squeak,but giggle again from the effects of her drink. Sin had lost most of the games 10 to he could take more shots, before getting drunk compare to Luna.

"Mmm I better go,Luna to my room it getting late." Sin said to Luna, as he was still drunk but he knew he couldn't stay in Luna bedroom.

" Your too drunk Sin,you can stay with me tonight. Then thou can sleep in my guest room tomorrow .It is a long walk to the guest,room." Luna said in a drunken tone.

" Um your going to make me,stay in here." Sin asked Luna with a drunken chuckle.

"Maybe" Luna replied in a cheeking tone.

"Ok I give, you win Princess." Sin said to her.

Luna smirk before giving him a quick kiss. But the kiss turned out to be a long one. As they broke a part blushing deeply.

" Um night Sin." Luna said ,as she was still blushing.

"Night Luna." Sin said in awkward tone.

As they both lay down the bed to sleep,unknowing in their sleep. They would snuggle up together once more.

**Early next Morning**

Luna slowly started to wake up, as she moan deeply over her sore head. As she then look at Sin sleeping next to her. Blushing deeply ,as she stared to remember the last night fun games with Sin. She was about to wake the Human up,when she then heard the voice of her Sister. Freaking out in fear,if Celestia saw Sin,in bed with her. Thinking that they, might of done it together. But before she could of hide Sin, she then saw her door open up. To show her Sister with the 6 pony's of Harmony.

" Oh Sis your finally,up I had to lower the moon for you. Also I have brought Twilight and her friends to seee. WHY IS HE, IN YOUR BED WITH YOU." Celestia said in a happily tone first, then using her Canterlot voice seeing Sin in bed with Luna.

Causing the other Pony's around her to moan at her loudness. As Sin woke up confused,as he look around. Only to see Celestia looking like she was going to kill him. Why would she,only to remember he was in bed next to Luna.

"Oh crap" Sin said .

**End of chapter 6**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers**


	7. Celestia Rage

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read.

**Chapter 7 Celestia Rage**

" Well Human what do you, have to say for your self." Celestia said is her royal cater voice,causing everyone to hold their paws/hands/hoofs to their ears at her loudness.

Sin said nothing,because he was fucking scared of Celestia . The way she was shouting alone nearly had made him death. Who knew what els she could do to his body. Stab him with her horn ,stomp him to death with her hoofs. An let not get started on how powerful in magic she might bee,seeing what Luna had did before. Mostly likely she could be as, twice as strong at magic than Luna was.

But not answering her straight away,had just pissed of the Sun Princess even more. As her eyes went to slit,as her horn started to glow. Using her magic , as her magic glow formed around Sin .As it started to lift him into the air,being held by Celestia magic. While Bri and Dragon who had woken up,from the noise were trying to jump up to help their father. But he was to high up ,for them to even reach Sin. Plus they had no chance of braking Celestia spell on Sin.

" Sis pleases is not." Luna said softly,worried for Sin safety. Plus in fear of Celestia ,when she was like this.

" Silences Luna." Celestia said with rage,at her Sister. As the room stated to get warmer,due to Celestia rage state.

As Celestia horn light up more,as she used her magic to start to choke Sin. While the Mane 6 look on is fear at Celestia behaviour. Towards the Human,that she asked them to meet. While they watched her trying to kill him. For something he may or may not had done with Luna. Even Twilight was scared of her mentor ,the Pony that was her first real friend beside her brother. Was acting in this way,this wasn't the,carrying leader she knew.

"Well Human what do you have to say ,for taking advantage of my Sister. Taking her virginity." Celestia shouting louder,as she tighten her magic hold around Sin body. Causing him to scream in pain of getting squeezed by her magic.

" I diiid nooot ,weee." Sin said between breaths,desperate trying to get air. Due to being squeezed hard by Celestia magic hold on him

" Lies, you took advantage of my young Sister,an you shall be punished for this act." Celestia said still in her Royal Canterlot voice.

While she then tighten the hold even more on Sin,as he started to choke and wheeze due to the lack of air. While the Mane 6 look on with fear and confusement on what to do .When Bri and Dragon mew and whimper in fear,at the state of their father. As Luna on with shock because of Celestia being to over protecting of her. On a misunderstanding, on what she and Sin was doing last night.

Her first real friend was going to die, she wouldn't let that happen. As she closed her eyes as her horn started to glow blue,as she sent a spell hitting Celestia spell. To loosen her chocking hold on Sin,as her magic tried to protect Sin from his Sister magic and rage. As she then sat up on her bed ,when she then decide to speak her mind to Celestia .

"SISTER STOP THIS AT ONCE, WE DID NOT MATE WITH EACH OTHER. WE WERE HAVING A DRINKING GAME,WHEN WE GOT TO DRUNK AND FELL A SLEEP. WE UNDERSTAND WERE YOU ARE COMEING FROM ,BUT WE ARE NOT A FILLY ANY MORE .AN WE CAN CHOSE WHO TO TAKE US,PLEASE DON'T DO THIS." Luna said using her Royal Canterlot voice,to her Sister.

Which was much louder than Celestia was,as Celestia then look at Luna to reply to her. To see Luna crying deeply,and struggling to stop her magic squeezing Sin. Celestia then look around the room ,to see her little Pony's. Not looking at her with not love and happiness,but with fear of what she was doing. Expletive Twilight ,who was looking at her if she was a monster.

She then saw Sin face getting paler,before she regain her composer . On what she was about to do,as she then lowered Sin body back to the bed. Braking her spell,as Sin gasp for air while coughing a lot. When Celestia look to Luna before turning away. She couldn't bare to look at Luna,ashamed that she had let her anger get the best of her.

" Im sorry Lulu for jumping to conclusion , I got to go I need time to think by myself." Celestia said softly to Luna.

As she turn to walk out the door, only to be stop by a purple hoof. Belonging to her student Twilight,who look at her with worry.

" Princess what happen are you ok." Twilight asked her,in a scared tone. Not seeing that side of her mentor before.

" Im ok Twilight,I just need some time alone. I will be back to chat to you ,don't you worry my student." Celestia said softly to Twilight.

" Ok Princess." Twilight replied to her.

Celestia nod her head giving Twilight a fake a smile ,as she then teleported out of Luna room. Leaving the Mane 6 with Luna ,Sin,Bri and Dragon in the room.

While the Mane 6 were trying to work out,on what the hell had happen a few moments ago. As Luna walked over to Sin, who was still coughing a bit from being held by Celestia magic.

" Im sorry about my Sister ,behaviour to thou. She just sometimes can be a bit protective of me." Luna said to Sin,as she watched Bri and Dragon checking up on their adopted father. Who was still coughing a bit from,Celestia magic vise grip on him.

" It (cough) ok Luna, I understand she was just looking out for you. I would of done the same in her shoes,if I thought someone did something to Bri or Dragon." Sin said a very soft tone,still filling the effects of Celestia magic.

While trying to reassure Bri and Dragon with cuddles and telling them he was ok. An there was nothing to worry about. As Luna sat back down on her bed ,looking at him.

"Thank thou." Luna replied as she gave him a hug,before braking away seeing the Mane 6 walk over to them.

" Hello Princess Luna ,um Celestia brought us to see the Human." Twilight said to the Princess,bowing in respect to the Princess of the Night. While trying to forget about what had just happen.

Luna nod her head to the 6 letting them carry on their introduction to Sin. While she thought about what had happen

" Right like I said to the Princess,my name is Twilight Sparkle the Element of Magic." Twilight said to Sin.

The next one up was Applejack ,who walk over to Sin and Luna.

"Howdy Im Applejack, the owner of Sweet Apples Acres and the Element of Honesty."Applejack said to Sin. As a Pink Pony bust into Sin view,taking him by surprise.

" Hi their Human , Im Pinkie Pie and im going to throw you a party after all of this .I hope you like cupcakes, also im the Element of Laughter." Pinkie Pie said in her tradition way,as she then pulled out her party cannon out of no were.

Only to be stop by a white hoof,to her mouth belonging to Rarity.

" Pinkie you going to scare him,sorry about that Pinkie can be random most of the time. Im an Rarity by the way, If you would like. I can make some new clothes for you. To replace your tatted ones, also im the Element of Generosity." Rarity said to Sin in a posh British accent.

Sin was going to thank her when he heard Bri mewing happily. Looking to see why she was mewing, to see a yellow Pony petting Bri head. Who was rubbing agents her body. As the Pony turn to see Sin blushing,trying to hide in her Pink mane.

" Oh im sorry I didn't mean,to touch your family. I just love animals I just sometimes get carry away with myself. My name is Fluttershy and im the Element of Kindness" Fluttershy said in a very quite tone to Sin.

Sin then look up to see the tomboyish one out of the group,as she gave Sin a glare. While she floated with her wings.

" Hi im Rainbow Dash the fastest and best flyer in Equestria . Im also the Element of Loyalty." Rainbow Dash said in a very much boasting tone to Sin.

Letting their names resagure in his mind, an trying to get in every about the 6 pony's that they had said to him. While he smiled seeing Bri play with Fluttershy.

" Hi im Sin an Human, with no tittle. It ok Fluttershy ,im glad you making friends with Bri. I do like cupcakes and thank you for thinking of making me new clothes . Well this is Bri she a Cheetah and Dragon is a Wolf pup. Wait were has he gone?." Sin said explaining himself and his family,then seeing Dragon had disappeared somewhere.

" EEEP." Luna said ,as she jump up to see Dragon sucking on one of her tits.

"Dragon what are you doing,Luna im so sorry." Sin said in shock,trying to get the Wolf pup of her.

Dragon finally let go,as Luna blushed while Dragon whimper a lot. As Sin picked up the Wolf pup, while Dragon Stomach started to grumble.

" Oh um sorry Luna I think he thought you had milk. Um do you have any milk and baby bottles." Sin said in embarrassment , at how awkwardness this was.

" Um sure ,we have some in the nursery. I shall call my guards to fetch it for you." Luna said still blushing a bit.

" Thank you." Sin replied to her,as Dragon jump out his arms to play with Bri. While waiting for his milk to come .

**End of chapter 7**

Review and Rate ^.^

No flamers


	8. Questions

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read.

**Chapter 8 Questions **

Luna had called her Night guards to bring some baby bottles and milk,saying it was for the Human and his family. Which they reply with a yes my lady,as they then went off to fetch the items. That their Princess had ask them to get ,for her. As the Mane 6 started ask question,to get to know Sin,Bri and Dragon more.

" So what are Humans." Twilight ask Sin,as she held a piece of paper with a quill in her magic hold.

" Um we are part of the Homo Sapiens species family,an on my world is the dominant species. We had mostly evolved with technology." Sin said explaining a bit of Human history to Twilight.

" Hmm do your species use magic." Twilight asked Sin once again,while writing down the response from her last question she gave him.

" Um not real magic,in my world magic is seem to been. A set of cheap tricks or illusions of some kind." Sin replied to her,to be welcome by the shock expressions on all of the Mane 6 faces.

" Pfff yeah right what next, Unicorns and Pegasus don't exist in your world." Rainbow Dash said in a bit of a snotty way to Sin.

" Well you don't, im sorry but Unicorns and Pegasus are myths in my world. Also in my world Pony's ant as advance as you guys are." Sin said to Rainbow,not likening her attitude that much.

"What do you mean by that honey " Applejack asked Sin,as she sat by Twilight.

While this was going on, Rarity was chatting to Luna about a new Night clothes idea. As Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were playing with Bri and Dragon.

" Um they can't talk like us and they don't have a high IQ,like we do." Sin said bit awkwardly,saying something about their species .

" What about your friends,can they talk too." Twilight asked ,while writing more about Sin home world that she found out.

" Sadly no ,but they seem to understand what I say. You could say they have their own languages ,that we haven't been able to unlock yet." Sin replied to Twilight.

" I see interesting." Twilight replied back,while writing down more on her paper.

After that Twilight along with Rarity,Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Kept on asking question about his life,an how his world work out. While Princess Luna sat by her friend, tying to support him. Not knowing him for long,but Sin had been really a close friend since he came to their world. An knowing from past how rude some Pony's can be with some Pony's.

Sin had tried to give them a rough course of Human history for them. Telling them about the different country's,on how they ran compare to others. Religion and War,which shocked the Pony's a lot. At the death battles between the Human kind,Sin had guess Pony's didn't like Wars at all. Though Sin had found out they also had a lot in common. Like they used money and had rules and punishments too. Basically they lived mostly like Humans did.

" An finally what do you and your family eat." Twilight asked Sin ,looking away from her writing to look at him.

" Um well my kind our Omnivores, while Bri and Dragon are Carnivore." Sin replied to her,knowing it wouldn't get a good response from a group of Herbivore species.

Hearing this Pinkie Pie and Twilight move a back in worry and look like they were going to throw up. While it seem Luna ,Rainbow Dash,Rarity and Fluttershy seem to bee taking it more calmly.

" You eat other people flesh." Pinkie Pie asked in a squeaky tone.

" Sometimes but I can live on none meat Products,an I guess Bri and Dragon have to live on milk now." Sin said to Pinkie Pie trying to calm her,about his and his family meat eating ways.

As this was going on Fluttershy was still playing with Bri more ,who had flip on her back. While Fluttershy gave her a belly rub,getting a happy purr from her action. As Dragon was sitting between Luna legs,not filling comfortable with these new creatures still.

" So you use these planes,to fly I bet they ant as 20% cooler than me." Rainbow Dash said cockily,while flying around the room to show off.

" Well most planes I know of can go over 800 MPH." Sin said to her,while seeing her friends rolling their eyes. At their Rainbow cockily attitude ,about her speed.

" Ha I would easily ,leave these planes in my dust. They be amazed by my sonic Rainboom." Rainbow Dash said still in her cockily attitude.

Sonic Rainboom? Ant it called a Sonic Boom?. Sin shook his head trying to get rid of the thought,while he then heard a knock at the door.

" Come in." Luna said to the Pony's at her door.

A few seconds latter the 2 large blue door open up with magic. As in walk in 2 of Luna Night Guards holding a silver,tray in one of their mouths. Which had the baby bottles,filled with milk in them. They then walk over to Luna bed ,before bowing to their Princess. As Luna nod her head using her magic to float the ,tray away from her Guards. Before letting her Night Guards stand up.

" Thank thou my Guards ,you may retire to your beds for the Night." Luna said in a kind tone to her Guards.

" Thank you my lady." Both of her Night Guards said to her, before exiting out of Luna room.

"Hear thou go Sin, your milk for your family." Luna said to him kindly.

" Thank you Luna." Sin replied to her ,as he picked up one of the baby bottle before picking up Dragon.

Who happily started to suckle on the bottle,while Bri look on mewing wanting milk too. Seeing this Fluttershy look at Sin feeding Dragon,seeing he need a bit of help.

" Um if you don't mind if you want too,I can feed Bri for you if you like." Fluttershy said very quietly.

" Um sure, just be a bit careful she might poke out her claws by accident ." Sin said to the Element of Kindness.

" It ok , Im used to feeding baby animals ." Fluttershy said to Sin in a kind tone.

As she then picked up the other baby bottle ,by her muzzle. Before bring it over to Bri mouth to feed her. Who was happily sucking on the bottle ,as Sin kept on feeding Dragon. It was another 5 mints and 2 burbs from Bri and Dragon, as they finishing drinking their milk.

After finishing his milk,Dragon then walk over to Bri to snuggle with her. While Fluttershy kept on stroking Bri fur,who happily purred from Fluttershy petting. As Twilight and Pinkie Pie still look at Bri and Dragon unsure about the meat only eating animals. Seeing this Luna decide to end the problems with Bri and Dragon.

" I was going to speak to Celestia about using a spell. She used on Philomena ,so she could eat other food since she was a Carnivore animal as well." Luna said to Sin ,as well as the Mane 6.

" That seem a good Idea." Sin replied to her,while he let out a smile knowing this would help his family a lot.

Living more easer,than if they only could eat meat,around herbivore animals. Knowing what problems it could cause to them.

" Also Twilight, Cadence and your brother should be coming back from their honeymoon today." Luna told Twilight ,about her BBBFF was returning back.

" Shining coming back ,yes yes yes I cant wait to see my brother and Sister in law." Twilight said jumping up and down ,while her friends chuckle at Twilight silliness.

" If you want to we can go to the fly gate to meet them, when they finally get back." Luna said to them all.

" Yes yes please Princess." Twilight said to Luna.

Luna nod her head smiling ,as the rest of the Mane 6 agreed as well. Knowing how much this mean to Twilight.

" Thou don't mind Stuart." Luna asked Sin as ,she watched Dragon and Bri snuggle up to Fluttershy.

" Sure I don't mind ,I understand." Sin replied to the Princess of the Night.

Luna nod her head as she then stood up, before telling everyone were to go. To get to the meeting place ,of Cadence and Shining when they came back to the Palace.

" Right let go." Luna said to all of them

As they gave the Princess a nod ,before fallowing the Princess of the Night out the room.

**End of chapter 8**

Review and Rate ^.^

No flamers.


	9. On a walk

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read.

**Chapter 9 On a walk**

The group of the Mane 6, Luna,Sin and Dragon who was resting on Luna back. While Bri was taking a cat nap on Fluttershy back,as the others chatted to each other about day to day stuff. Sin himself was staying very close to Luna,still not comfortable with the Pony's guards. Who were not giving him,friendlily looks.

As the group walk past the group of Guards,witch were a mix of Sun and Nigh Guards. Who were whispering to each other about the new creatures, about why were they allowed to walk freely with one of their Princess. As well as the famous Mane 6, only a few luckily Pony's ever got that chance.

" Why dose those creatures,get to talk to our Princess." One Night Guard said to a Sun Guard next to him.

" Yeah what is it anyway?. A Monkey of some sort,plus why is that rat thing ridding Princess Luna." Said the Royal Sun Guard in disgust, tone back to the Night Guard.

Unknowing they forgot that a Pony's hearing was very good, an Luna hearing was one of the best. While Luna kept on listening to the Guards talk as she walk pass,not happy at the Guards behaviour towards Sin and his family. Luckily Sin had not heard anything,since he was talking to Twilight about stuff.

" So who is this Princess Cadence and Shining Amour." Sin asked Twilight as they walk down the long path way,to were they would meet Cadence and Shining Amour.

" Oh Princess Cadence is the niece of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia ,she was also my Foalsitter. Like her aunts who can control the Moon and Sun,Cadence can help spread love to Pony's." Twilight explained about her real first friend,if you didn't count family or Princess Celestia.

" Wait she can control love?. So she a version of Cupid?." Sin asked Twilight,confused on what she meant by.

" What a Cupid?. Do you have some Pony ,who can control love like Candace?." Twilight asked a bit excited,of finding out more stuff on a new world.

" Um no it a saying/myth of a being that would shoot arrows at people. To make them fall in love with each other." Sin said explaining to Twilight about, the Human myth about Cupid.

" Oh that strange,it seems your Cupid thing can do few things like Cadence . But Cadence doesn't force Pony's to love each other,unlike your Cupid thing." Twilight said trying to explain the differents,the best she could between Cadence and this Cupid thing.

" Oh ok so who this Shining Amour?." Sin asked her, hearing a bit about him being Twilight brother but that was all he got so far.

" Oh he my BBBFF." Twilight said happily,only to see a confused look on Sin face.

" Sorry what dose BBBFF mean." Sin asked Twilight,confused on what she meant by it.

" Oh sorry it means Big Brother Best Friends Forever." Twilight said explaining it, like it was normal.

" Oh ok so what is your brother job,my I ask." Sin asked her, while watching Bri and Dragon sleeping on Luna and Fluttershy back.

" Oh he the Head Royal Guard and he is the Husband of Cadence too." Twilight said in a proud tone, of her Big brother high role in power.

" Oh my congrats to him and your family,they must be very proud of him." Sin said to Twilight in a kind tone.

" Yes they are,thank you." Twilight said in a happy tone.

As the 2 carried on chatting to each other,about other stuff. When the rest of the Mane 6 were chatting to each other about day to day stuff. While Luna was still listening into the Guards chats,get more madder at their words. They were saying about Sin and his family.

Fluttershy smiled as she turn her head around ,to look at the sleeping Cheetah cub on her back. Who was snuggling into her yellow fur, Fluttershy had quickly got along with Bri. Like any animal she help ,back to health or raised from a baby.

Though she was not watching were she was going,due to looking at Bri sleeping form. Causing her to bump into one of the Night Guards,who were lining up the path to the meeting point . To were Cadence and Shining Amour would be arriving from.

" Oh im so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you ok." Fluttershy said very quietly and in a scared tone ,looking at the big Night Guard.

Who sent her a cold glare ,which Rainbow Dash so this and then got in the Guard face.

" Hey big guy you don't have to scare Fluttershy like that. She apologize to you when she didn't have to." Rainbow Dash said to the Guard,in a angry tone to him.

" If you weren't one of Element holders or a Filly, I would of hoof you in the face. Tell your friend to get the freak of a ,creature she has on her back away from me." The Guard said to Rainbow, right at her face.

Hearing this Sin was about to respond to the Guard,when he felt a hoof on his chest. Looking up to see it belong to Luna and she looked piss.

" SILENCE GUARD THOU WILL NOT TALK ANY MORE,ME AND MY SISTER HAD TOLD ALL THOU GUARDS. THAT THOU SHALL RESPECT SIN AND HIS FAMILY,NOT ONLY HAVE THOU BE RUDE TO THEM. THOU HAVE BEEN DISRESPECTED TO 2 OF THE ELEMENTS. " Luna shouted in her Royal Canterlot voice at all the Guards.

Causing everyone minus Luna to hold their hoofs/hands, over their ears at Luna loudness.

" But Princess I." Said the scared Guard,but before he could finished he was interrupted by Luna.

" SHUT UP THOU HAVE DIGUST OF THOU GUARDS HAVE. THOU SHALL ALL HEAD TO THE THORNE ROOM,WERE ME SHINING AMOUR AND MY SISTER. WILL DECIDE ON YOUR ARE ALL DISMISSED NOW GO ,THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER. " Luna said still in her Royal Canterlot voice,to the Royal Guards.

As soon as she finished talking to the Guards,who quickly left. Getting away from Luna rage. While the Guard who had been rude to Fluttershy,was squirming away from Luna . While Rainbow Dash glared with hatred at the Guard ,before he disappeared as well.

Luna was panting deeply before looking at the group,sighing at how scary she look when using her Canterlot voice.

" Sorry about that." Luna said to the group.

" It ok Princess Luna." Twilight said to her,as everyone els nod their head in agreement.

Luna smiled a bit as she then look at Sin, who smiled at her. She then remember Dragon was sleeping on her back. As she turn her head around to see Dragon looking around still half a awake. As he let out small yawn,before falling back a sleep on Luna back.

Causing Luna to giggle at that,she then remember about what they were doing in the first place.

" Shall we get going to meet up with Cadence and Shining amour." Luna said to them.

" Yes we are ready Princess,lead the way." Twilight said to Luna.

Luna was starting to walk off when she heard Sin calling Bri name. Confused she turn to face him to see both Fluttershy and Sin with worried looks on their faces.

" What wrong, were Bri gone?." Luna asked them,wondering were the small creature had gone too.

" I don't know that scary guard ,spook her I think she ran off." Fluttershy said upset tone.

As her friends try to calm her,while Sin was looking everywhere for his adopted daughter. While Luna help him when ,Dragon woke up from the noise and started to whimper. Not seeing his play mate,wondering were she had gone.

**To were ever Bri is?**

The small female cheetah cub was running as fast,as her small paws could carrying her. To get away from the scary creature, panicking she wasn't watching were she was going. She then felt herself crash into a solid thing, causing her to roll over before reaganing her footing.

Shaking her head as she look up ,while she mewed seeing white furry legs. When she look up more to see wings and a horn,it was Princess Celestia. Who look at her,not showing any emotion to the Cheetah cub.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	10. Fluttershy worries

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read.

**Chapter 10 Fluttershy worries**

**To Sin,Dragon the Mane 6 and Luna**

Dragon kept on whimpering because he wanted his play mate,wondering were she had gone too. While Sin took Dragon of from Luna back to comfy the Wolf pup. Sin knew that Dragon and Bri were very close with each other,if one was upset the other one would tried the best to cheer the other one up.

It was a bit funny that most Humans thought that Cats and K9 ,could never get along with each other. When there were story's were Lions/Tigers had lived with dogs since they were little and were best friends. Just like Bri and Dragon had become best friends,it wouldn't surprise him if they became mates. An Sin would be happy for the 2 that he help raised up,at lest they would have someone unlike him.

" Sin." Luna said to the Human,seeing that he was in deep thought.

" Huh,oh sorry Luna." Sin said to the Princess.

" Im sure Bri will be fine,she wont be able to escape the castle. So she will most likely, will still be in the castle. I will also send a spell to tell the staff ,to keep a eye out for Bri." Luna said to Sin in a kind tone,knowing Sin was worrying for Bri safety.

" Thank you Luna." Sin said to her softly.

" Your welcome Sin my friend." Luna replied to him,while she smiled at him.

Luna then closed her eyes as she constraited on the spell,as her horn started to glow. When a beam fired form her horn going down the long hallway,where they had just come from. Luna then reopen her eyes when the glow around her horn faded.

" Done the message it has bee sent to the workers,they will keep a eye out for Bri." Luna told Sin,while giving Dragon a nuzzle.

" Don't worry little one ,we will find your friend ok." Luna said to Dragon in a motherly tone.

Dragon responded with a nod and then lick Luna nose, causing Luna to giggle at his cuteness. While this was going on Rainbow Dash along with the other members of the Mane 6,were trying to reassure the poor Fluttershy.

" It all my fault." Fluttershy said in a upset tone, while being on the verge of tears of losing Bri.

" Shy it not your fault,it was that stupid Guard fault." Rainbow Dash said to her best friend, while being very upset to see Fluttershy blaming herself.

"Sugar right, don't beat yourself up ok." AppleJack said to Fluttershy.

" Plus the Princess just sent a spell to help find her,it going to be fine." Twilight said in a tone to Fluttershy.

"Ok if you think so." Fluttershy said quietly,while still struggling with the guilt.

The Mane 6 then saw Sin and Luna,with Dragon back on her back walking over to them.

" We ready to go Princess." Twilight said in a polite tone to the Night Princess.

" Good I have sent the message to the staff,to look out for Bri." Luna said to the Mane 6.

" Um Mr Sin." Fluttershy said very quietly ,to Sin who then look at the yellow Pegasus.

" Yes what can I do for you Fluttershy."Sin said to her kindly.

" Im so sorry of losing your daughter,it my fault that she ran away." Fluttershy said to Sin in a apologetic way.

Sin kept on looking at her before moving a hand towards Fluttershy,while Rainbow Dash watched him like a Hawk. Ready to hurt him,if he even thought of hurting Fluttershy in anyway. Fluttershy closed her eyes ,while shaking a bit in fear because she was fearing the worst. Only to feel some one stroking her head,opening her eyes to see the Human at her level stroking her mane.

" Sh it ok Fluttershy ,it not your fault ok. Like I think your friends have mostly said to you,it was that Guard fault. Plus Bri even as small as she is,can look after herself. Plus Luna has the staff looking for her. Though im glad that you have become friends with her,Bri is usly very shy around other people. But she open up to you very quickly,it seem that you are her first friend in this world." Sin said to Fluttershy kindly.

" Thank you Mr Sin,I need that." Fluttershy said to Sin ,who smiled at her.

" Your welcome Fluttershy." Sin replied to her in a kind tone.

Sin then got up to let the other members of the Mane 6,to give Fluttershy a big hug. While Sin felt something touch his arm,turning around to see Luna hoof on his arm.

" Thank thou for doing that,I was worrying for Fluttershy. She is the most fragile Pony I ever known. " Luna said to her Sin,while they watched the Mane 6 group hug.

" She need to know,that it wasn't her fault. Im just glad I could make her a bit happier right now." Sin told Luna, as he then saw the Mane 6 brake up from their hug.

Luna smiled at Sin as she started to walk again with Sin walking beside her,while Dragon once again used Luna mane as a blanket. As the small Wolf pup let out a yawn,before snuggling into Luna fur as he fell a sleep. When the Mane 6 walk behind Sin and Luna,as they try to cheer up Fluttershy some more.

As the group carried on walking towards were Princess Cadence and Shining Amour would arrive from their Honeymoon. The Mane 6 had kept to themselves,as they were chatting about stuff. When Luna was telling Sin more about her world.

" You have a Holiday based on you." Sin asked Luna with amazement.

" Yeah it called Nightmare Night before I broke my curse it use to be about fearing me. But now thanks to Twilight, Pony's now celebrate it like my Sister Sun festival." Luna explained to Sin about the festival about her and her Night.

" Oh that like Halloween,we have on earth." Sin said to Luna.

" Halloween,what is that?" Luna asked him in a confused tone,not understanding what he meant by it.

" Oh sorry Luna it a holiday like your festive,kids would dress as scary creatures. While trick and treating having fun under the Night sky. While adults do more adult party's for fun of Halloween." Sin explained to Luna about Halloween.

" Interesting." Luna replied to him as they carried on walking.

" Maybe next time,if you don't mind. Could you show me how your festive works." Sin asked Luna in a polite tone.

" Um sure if you want to." Luna said a bit shyly,as she saw Sin nod his head to say yes.

They then came to a set of stairs that lead to the landing place for flying creatures. The group then started to climb up the stairs. It didn't take the group long to walk up the steps,as they then came to a door. Which Luna open up with her magic,as they then walked threw to the outside.

They were now on top of the castle waiting at were Princess Cadence and Shinning Amour would arrive. The were no guards due to ,what had happen earlier ago.

" Look their they are." Pinkie Pie said to the group, while pointing a hoof to the sky.

Causing them to look up to see a carriage being pulled by 4 white Pegasus ,as they flew to were the group was waiting.

" Shining and Cadence their here yes yes yes." Twilight said in a excited tone.

As the Element of Magic jump and down happily,before seeing the looks everyone was giving her.

" Uh sorry got a bit excited ." Twilight said,while blushing deeply.

Causing everyone to chuckled deeply,at her as they watched the carriage landed on to the castle roof. The Pegasus bowed in respect to Luna and the 6,while looking at Sin with fear. Luna waved a hoof to tell them ,it was ok that Sin was friendlily.

Soon a door to the carriage open ,as a pink pony walk out fallow by a white pony. It was Princess Cadence and Shining Amour. Cadence look around to see one of her aunts as she than ran over to Luna.

" Auntie Luna." Cadence said happily,as she hugged her aunt.

Shining Amour saw his sister and was going to greet her,when he then saw Sin. Getting into a fighting stance, he then started to charge his horn.

" Who and what are you creature and why are you standing by Princess Luna." Shining Amour shouted to Sin.

Sin moved back in fear,not knowing what this Pony would do to him.

**End of chapter 10**

**Sorry for this chapter not being a really Halloween chapter,but it was near impossible to do so.**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	11. Friend or Foe

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read.

**Chapter 11 Friend or Foe**

Sin had no clue what to do,seeing that the Unicorn magic beam was getting larger. If that hit him,he would be dead for sure. Shining Amour himself was filled with rage at Sin,not knowing what Sin was. But he could hurt Cadence ,Princess Luna or his little Sis Twilight. An he would not put anyone at risk,with this creature.

" I will give you one more chance creature,who and what are you doing here." Shining Amour shouted to Sin,as his magic energy grew to it max ready to be fired at Sin.

But before Sin could speak he then saw a blur of black and grey. To see it was little Dragon,who was growling at a confused Shining Amour. Who look down at the small pup,who was standing in front of Sin and him. While Dragon was trying to act tough in front of someone that could,easily kill the Wolf pup.

" Dragon? stop it I don't want you to get hurt ok." Sin said to Dragon,while lowing his body to stoke to Dragon to clam him down.

Dragon then look at his adopted father giving him a worried look ,and then shook his head in disagreement. As little Dragon stood his ground,agents Sin wish. While Shining Amour not getting Sin to talk to him, had finally lost his passion with him.

" Fine if you not going talk to me,I force it out of you." Shining Amour said to Sin in a angry tone.

" Big brother stop it." Twilight said to her brother,in a depressed tone. Not understanding why her brother was acting light this right now, she had never seen him act like this before.

But Shining didn't hear his Sister pleas to stop,his rage to Sin. He then snared as he then fired a violet beam of magic straight at Sin. The Mane 6 shouted to Sin to moved and Dragon too,but they were both frozen in fear. Cadence and Twilight were going to be to slow to stop the beam hitting them. Sin closed his eyes,while holding on to Dragon knowing this was the end for them. But then after few seconds he felt nothing,as he then open his eyes to see.

" Luna?." Sin said in a shock tone,seeing her stopping Shining beam hitting him and Dragon.

Luna had put her body in front of Dragon and Sin,while firing a magic beam of her own to stop Shining Amour beam. Who then looked at the Princess with a mixture of fear and shock at what she was doing.

" Princess Luna what I.." Shining Amour said struggling with words,trying to understand why Luna was doing this.

" Please Shining Amour stop this rage at once, Sin is not a threat and if you stop your attack. I will then explain to thou and my niece. On what has been happening since thou 2, have been away." Luna said in a pleading tone to him,while keeping up her protection spell to stop his attacking spell.

Shining Amour gave a nod of the head to his Princess, as he then cancelled his attack. He then move away from the Princess of the Night and back next to his wife. While Luna then ended her protection spell,as she then turn her attention on to Sin and Dragon.

" Are you ok Sin." Luna asked him,as she then lowered her head to nuzzle Dragon. Who gave her a lick as a thank you to Luna.

" Yes thank you Luna." Sin replied to her,while looking at her dark blue eyes. As was Luna,who was blushing shyly. As was Sin, who was blushing too. Luna then quickly turn her head,to hide her blushing face.

" Your welcome um I need to talk to, Shining Amour ok Sin." Luna said quickly to Sin,as she then got back onto her hoofs.

" Um sure Luna I understand." Sin replied to her,as he then pick up Dragon in his arms. Who look at the 2 with confusement,wondering what was going on between his father and the nice horse lady.

Luna then walk over to Shining Amour, who was chatting to his Sister and Cadence. While the rest of the Mane 6 had kept to themselves. What a change of few minutes had token on Shining Amour, from rage and anger to guilt and sadness. It was all plaster on his face,while Cadence and Twilight tried to calm him down. Telling him all he was doing was protecting his love ones and he wasn't in trouble with Luna.

When he then look up to see Luna walking over to them, Shining quickly bowed to her. While he was shaking deeply in fear at, what ever Luna had plan for him. Luna quickly lift her hoof to tell him to rise ,while giving a resourcing look to Twilight and her niece.

" Princess I.." Shining tried to say,but saw Luna hoof to say stop.

" Shining I understand your reason,on what thou did. But Sin is not a threat,to us." Luna explained to him.

She then started to tell him as well as Cadence , about Sin and his family appearing into Equestria . Telling how they had help her,with her problems and how she saw Sin and his family as friends. Though Twilight and Shining did not pick up, anything in Luna words but Cadence did.

She was surprised at how her aunt talk about this Human,she would need to keep a eye on this.

" I understand Princess, I will need to apologies to him." Shining Amour said to Luna,as Cadence walk over to her mate with Twilight on the other side of Shining.

" Good I see that, Sin is coming over now." Luna said to Shining Amour.

As they watched Sin with Dragon in his arms, while Shining Amour and Sin were looking straight at each other. Neither not knowing what to say to each other,in till Shining decide to break the ice.

" Um im sorry about my attitude ,towards you and your family." Shining Amour said to Sin in a sad tone,on the way he had acted to Sin and Dragon.

" I understand why you did it,protecting your family over a threat that might hurt them. If I was in your feet,I would of done the same." Sin explained to him,while Dragon kept quite in Sin arms.

" Thank you ,um friends." Shining Amour said to Sin as he held out a hoof to him,to shake.

Sin look at the hoof before taking out his hand,to shake Shining hoof. As they shook each other hand/hoof and to forget about on what had just happen.

While the rest smiled happily at that the problem was now over,an they all could relaxed finally. As Sin and the Ponies started to chat with each other, Dragon then heard a door open . Turning his head to look as he then look over at the door, before sniffing the air. He then quickly jump out of Sin arms. Taking Sin by surprised as well as the Ponies ,as they watched the small Wolf pup running over to the opening door.

" Dragon what are you doing." Sin shouted to Dragon,as he ran after the pup.

Dragon then came to a stop and started to nuzzle BRI!. As the small Cheetah cub came out from the open door,to be greeted by Dragon. But what shocked the Mane 6 ,Sin and Luna. Was Celestia who was standing above Bri and Dragon,while giving them all a unemotional look.

**End of Chapter 11**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	12. Celestia

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read.

**Chapter 12 Celestia**

Luna look at her Sister with worry,since she had no clue on the state of her Sister mind. With Celestia losing her temper with Sin and her,before teleporting out of her room. Had she calm down now?.Or was she hiding her rage, deep inside herself. Since Celestia was giving Luna her best poker face,to hid any filling she was thinking about her or Sin.

Luna then saw how close, Bri and Dragon were near to Celestia . They would be in deep danger, if Celestia decide to attack everypony. But for some reason Bri had come up, with Celestia in the first place. So maybe Celestia had calm down that good,or maybe she was only targeting Sin only.

Luna didn't want to see Sin lose his life,for her own fault. Since she had forgotten about that Celestia was very over protective of her,when it came to males. Luna then move her body in front of Sin,to use her body as protection for him.

" Dear Sister,are thou ok. Were did thou go." Luna said to Celestia in a soft tone,not wanting to anger her Sister.

Celestia said nothing to Luna,she just kept on looking at Luna. While the Mane 6 look on with worried looks,not sure how this was going to turn out. When Cadence and Shining Amour look on with confusement. They had only been roughly told about ,on what had happen since they have been away.

" Sis?." Luna said to her Sister again,scared that she had not responded. Or change any facial emotion ,since appearing to them.

A few seconds later , Celestia turn her head a bit to look at Sin body behind her Sister body . Then turning her attention back on to Luna.

" Luna stand aside please ,I need to see Sin and talk to him." Celestia said in a clam but sad tone to Luna.

Luna shook her head,while trembling a bit on fear. Knowing Celestia was fare stronger than her and would easily defeat her. But she wouldn't put Sin life in risk. Due to the Royal Sisters having a argument.

" Only if thou promise me that thou will not hurt him,or anypony els." Luna said to Celestia in calm but commanding tone.

To say to her Sister, that she would fight her to defend everypony from her rage. As the best as she could do,agents Celestia in till she could no longer fight.

Celestia sighed sadly at Luna words, before turning her attention on to Twilight. To see only a tiny bit of love for her,it hurt Celestia more than anypony could know. How she felt about her student,but her student now only had fear for her. As a tear fell down on to her white fur,at what she had done.

" Dear Sister, I am not hear to hurt anypony. Im hear to ask for forgiveness." Celestia said in a sad tone,to Luna.

Everypony look at Celestia with shock,at how she acting. Nopony had ever seen,Celestia like this before except Luna. She had seen this when, she was about to be sent to the Moon by Celestia. Luna shudder at the horrible memory,but she remember that Celestia didn't want to do it to her. But she had no choice and had to send her to the Moon.

Once Luna had return and had been partly free ,from Nightmare Moon curse. Celestia had then apologises to Luna about the fight,that had turn Luna into Nightmare Moon. Luna had forgiven her Sister and they then move on to being Sisters again.

This leads us to what Luna was seeing in Celestia eyes now,the same she saw when she got sent to the Moon and when she came back. She really had meant, what she had said to her a few seconds ago.

" Ok Sis I believe thou." Luna said softly to Celestia, as moved her body to let Celestia see Sin. An be able to attack him, if she wanted to.

But she didn't as she slowly walk over to Sin,who had not move from his spot. While the Mane 6 look on,to see what was going to happen. When Twilight prey that Celestia wouldn't kill Sin. Dragon saw Celestia walking over to,Sin and was going to defend his adopted father. But felt a set of paws pushing him down,as he look up in shock at Bri stopping him. From saving their adopted father,but Bri then talk to him it animal speech telling him something. Which took Dragon by surprised,as they then watch Celestia walk over to their adopted father.

Celestia than sat down in front of Sin,as her hair flow very weakly due to her emotion. As Luna sat by Sin,for protection but deep down she knew her Sister wouldn't do anything to Sin.

" Sin im sorry,for my actions towards you. My actions were uncalled for and I understand if you don't forgive me for my action to you." Celestia said in a sad tone,to Sin as she hung her head in shame of her action.

Sin look at her then at Luna,before putting a hand on to Celestia fur as she then look at him.

" You don't need to apologises Princess, I understand why you did it. You were protecting your Sister. Anyone would of done what ,you had did to protect your Sister." Sin said to Celestia in a clam tone,as she then smiled softly at him.

" Thank you, I need to hear that." Celestia said still in a sad tone,but stood up onto her hoofs.

Luna came over to her Sister,to give her a nuzzle who then return it. Celestia then walk over to Twilight, who smiled nervelessly at Celestia. Causing her to sigh sadly,at the way Twilight was acting to her.

"Im so sorry for you,to seen me act like this my Twilight." Celestia said sadly to her student,as she lay down on her belly to sit by the Element of Magic.

" It ok,but I need some time to think." Twilight said to Celestia.

" I understand my student." Celestia said softly to Twilight, as she then started to stand up only to be stop by Twilight hoof.

" Princess my I ask,what made you see you mistake." Twilight said quietly towards the end,fearing the worst of Celestia rage.

But it didn't came,as Celestia put a hoof on her head. While looking at her sadly, seeing the fear still in Twilight eyes.

" I had some help from little Bri over their,showing me my wrongs." Celestia said to Twilight.

" BRI!." Everypony said out load,minus Celestia and Bri. Who happily mew happily,at being mention on what she did.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No Flamers.**


	13. A Goddess and a Cheetah

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read.

**Chapter 13 A Goddess and a Cheetah**

Bri mewed happily looking at her father and the horsey things,while snuggling up with her cub friend. While Sin look at Celestia with confusement,how did Bri help change Celestia mind on him. Could Celestia understand what Bri, was saying and could she also understand Dragon too ?.

" Um Princess Celestia if you don't,mind me asking. How was you able to understand, Bri and how was she able to change your mind about me." Sin asked her as politely as he could, so to not to sound rude to the Sun Goddess.

Celestia sighed as she then laid down on to the cold stone floor ,to get as comfy as she could. She then return her attention back on to Sin,to answerer his question.

" Well it a long story ,you might want to get comfy." Celestia said to Sin and everyone els.

Which led everyone to nod their head as to say ok,as they then look for a place to sit down. Twilight decide to sit by her brother and Sister in law,while Applejack and Rainbow Dash were fighting a bit over a place. Which ended with Dash winning by chucking Applejack hat away.

Making Applejack to run after her prize hat,to then return with it. While glaring at Rainbow when giving her threats about that she would get back at her. As Rainbow stuck her tongue at her rival ,when Applejack sat down next to Rainbow Dash grumbling a lot.

Rarity was making a fuss about sitting on a dirty floor,not wanting to dirty up her fur. Before she could go on,out of no were. Pinkie Pie pulled out a pink mat with her cutie mark all over it. As Sin mind went into meltdown, on how she had hidden the mat on herself.

" How did,where did she." Sin struggle to understand, on how Pinkie Pie did that.

" Don't even try of thinking about it, we all just got use to it." Twilight said to Sin as rest on Shining Amour fur.

" Ok." Sin said to Twilight,as he then sat down next to Luna. Who blush a bit, but it quickly went away.

But Celestia saw it as well as Cadence ,but both of them said nothing about it.

" Don't worry Rarity I pack my mat just in case if we,were going to have a picnic." Pinkie Pie said to Rarity, in her peepy voice as always.

" Why thank you darling,this shall be perfect." Rarity said in her posh way,as she then sat down onto the mat fallow by Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie then pull out cupcakes out of no were,taking Sin by surprise again on how she was doing this stuff. But regain his sanity and thank her for the cupcake. As he then watch Luna use her magic to help her eat her cupcake,unlike Celestia who was laddie like eating. Luna ate it like a normal person would ,not caring about the looks she would get from her eating behaviour.

As this was going on Bri and Dragon had gotten up from their wrestling match,as they then ran over to the big group. They ran over to Sin and Luna, Bri went to sit next to Sin. While Dragon with the help of Luna ,sat on her back. Luna had gotten very attached to him. She felt like they sheared a connection,with each other. Like Celestia had with Philomena.

After finishing her own Cupcake, even due to having a sweet tooth. She wanted more Cupcakes,but she knew they wanted to know about the story about her and Bri.

" Well I was on my way to the throne room when." Celestia said ,as she then started to tell the story.

**Celestia Flash Back **

Celestia was raging inside about her Sister defending ,the creature taking advantage of her. While the guards knew to stay out of the way of the fuming Sun Princess.

While fuming she was not watching were she was going and then felt something crash into her legs. An instead of a scared voice of one of her staff,she heard a mew?. Confused she look down to see one of those creatures ,who had come with the Human.

Dint he say her name was Bri,yes that was it. Celestia said to herself while then filling a bit of rage at Bri,because of what her adopted father had try to do with her Sister. But she clam down a bit seeing the cub looking at her with a frighten look. Causing Celestia to sigh she didn't do anything wrong,plus she was only a filly anyway. But why and what was she running from anyway?

But she then remember, she could not speak like she could. Thinking for a bit in till she remember a spell to understand animal speech. Celestia horn then glowed causing Bri to mew in fear,trying to find a place to hide from Celestia magic. Seeing the fear in her eyes , Celestia motherly instinct kick in. As she try to calm the small cub down.

" Im not going to hurt you,im just going to put a spell on you to understand you ok." Celestia said softly to Bri,while trying to keep her rage in check that she felt about her adopted father.

Bri mewed as she nod her head to say ok,but trying to act tough in front of Celestia . Knowing their was no escape, from the big horse thing. Celestia gave her a nod as she then lowered her head, as her magic glow touched Bri head. As Bri let out mew of shock filling the pules of magic go into her. As Celestia smiled knowing her spell had worked , she then deciding to try it out.

" So young one, why are you on your own." Celestia ask Bri in a commanding tone.

" Because you guards were rude to me and my father. An to the nice Fluttershy,why are you being a big meanie to my daddy. I bet you told their guards to do that too." Bri said in a mixture of fear and anger at Celestia. Taking the Sun Goddess by surprised at the cub braveness.

Knowing full well that she could easily crush the cub,with her hoof. But she was such a young age and was full on protecting her family. But what did she mean about Fluttershy?.

" I didn't do such a thing, your father try to force courting my Sister. An what do you mean about one of my Pony's." Celestia said with a bit of rage,at Bri. Who cringed but knew she must not back down,for her family. Plus she had enough of the way Celestia was treating her father.

" MY FATHER WOULD NEVER RAPE ANYONE, HE IS A CAREING FATHER. HE HAS ONLY BEEN KIND TO YOUR SISTER,IF YOU WANT TO HURT HIM. YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST. I OWN HIM FOR SAVING MY LIFE, AFTER MY MUM LEFT ME TO DIE. HE TOOK ME IN WITH DRAGON AND RAISED US LIKE HIS KIDS. ME AND DRAGON ARE HIS ONLY FAMILY LEFT AND I WILL, PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE FOR HIM. AS HE WOULD DO FOR US,SO DO YOUR WORST!. " Bri yelled at the loudness as she could,at Celestia while raging at her with hate. When she cried deeply, but she then look at Celestia with determination.

Even though she was so out match to Celestia,she would go down fighting. While Celestia had a surprised look on her face. At what she had just heard,from the small creature. That she could easily kill,but her words had a effect on her. Just like when Luna rage at her,when she found the Human in bed with Luna.

Celestia then felt the red mist lowering off her,when something click in her head. What was she doing, she was the co ruler of Equestria and she was acting like a spoiled filly. Luna was old enough to choice her own mate,and she should of accepted in the first place. That nothing had happen between Luna and the Human.

Celestia started to cry ,at how stupid she had been to everyone. She had acted as bad as Discord. Would they ever forgive her,for her actions?. Would Luna ever forgive and show her the love they had got back from her turning into Nightmare Moon?. She then look at Bri who had a lowered her guard,looking confused on Celestia behaviour.

" Im so sorry little one, with my behaviour to you" Celestia said in a upset tone,as her mane then flop to the ground losing it glory.

Bri look at with a confusement , was she really sorry for her action. Bri knew this was one big all miscommunication, that got out of paw. But as she then look at Celestia,she could tell that she was truly sorry for her actions. As Bri walked over to the Sun Princess nuzzling her leg.

" It ok it was just a misunderstanding, but you need to speak to my father and your Sister. They fill as guilty as you do." Bri said in a soft tone,while letting go of her her anger towards Celestia.

" You are right and I will take you to them. I can sense my Sister , on the top of the Castle waiting for my niece. Shall we go?." Celestia said softly to Bri.

Bri gave her a nod,while she then walk beside the Sun Princess. As she then lead themselves to the others.

**End of Celestia Flash Back**

After finishing her story she then look at everypony,to see a crying Pinkie Pie bursting into tears. Celestia then felt a set wings go around her, she turn to look to see Luna hugging her. While crying to,as she then saw Sin walking over to them.

" Im sorry about what had happen,maybe we can start over." Sin ask Celestia in a kind tone.

" I like that a lot." Celestia said before ,pulling Sin into a hug taking him by surprised.

" Awww that so sweet ,group hug." Pinkie pie then shouted,as then pulled everypony into a hug.

Causing everyone to shout in surprise,but giggle anyway at Pinkie silliness. As Celestia look around,she could see more welcoming smiles to her. As she then look at Twilight in the hug she saw,a small smile on her face as she turn to look at Celestia. Which made Celestia heart warm with happiness,that she was reaganing her fav student love back.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	14. A Spell

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read.

**Chapter 14 ****A Spell**

As the group broke up from the big hug,they all look at each other not knowing what to do next. Celestia then remember about why Bri had bump into her in the first place.

" Luna did you see, what had happen with the Guards." Celestia asked her little Sister,since she only had a rough story from Bri.

" Yes I think it be easer,if I show it to thou by our link spell." Luna explained to her.

" Yes that is a good idea Luna." Celestia replied to her.

" Princess Celestia what is a Link spell,it not in any of the books that I had read." Twilight sunderly asked in shock tone,since she had read almost every book ever made in Equestria. Even though she was still uncomfortable to be around Celestia,the sound of a new spell had excited her a lot.

" My dear Twilight,it is a spell that only me and my Sister can do. Since we made it and it was our first spell together. The spell it self is to show the other Pony, something that had seen." Celestia explained to Twilight,in a soft tone about the spell.

" Um if you don't mind,can you teach me it please." Twilight asked Celestia ,when remembering about when she was foal and how Celestia would teach her spells.

Celestia then look at Luna ,who gave a smile and nod of approval. To teach Twilight the spell that they used to show stuff to each other. Since she knew the bond Celestia had with Twilight. She did wonder if Celestia had crush on Twilight.

" Twi are you being a bit rude,that a personal spell that the Princess only use." Shining Amour said to his Sister,a bit worried on how the Royal Sisters would react to Twilight request.

" It ok Shining , yes when I have time. I will teach you the spell Twilight." Celestia said to both Twilight and Shining Amour.

" Thank you, Thank You, Thank you." Twilight shouted in pure happiness at the news,as she hop around in pure happiness of the news.

Of learning a rare spell and getting to do it, like she did as foal with Celestia. She was so happy, but she then heard small chuckling. As she turn her head to see everyone letting out a few giggles. At her silliness she then stop hopping and went bright red from embarrassment.

But she too started to giggle at her own silliness,knowing that sometimes she got to over excited. Celestia smiled warmly at her,causing Twilight to smiled back. Celestia was glad that their bond was not broken, but was on the mends. Celestia then remember why the link spell got brought up in the first place.

" Luna are you ready to start the spell." Celestia asked Luna,as she got ready for the spell.

" Yes I am ,ready Sister." Luna replied to Celestia , as she too got ready for the spell.

Once they were ready for the spell to start, the 2 Royal Sister walk over to each other. As everybody els watched on,wondering what was going to happen. The 2 Royal Sister then bowed their heads, as their horns touched. While their magic glow started to mixed around their body's. With Luna magic glow going over Celestia magic glow.

When Luna showed Celestia the scene of the Guards reaction of seeing Sin,Bri and Dragon. That had made Celestia upset and disappointment with the Guards. But the disappointment went to rage seeing why, she found Bri in the first place. As she watched the Guard not just bully Sin and his family. He then had balls to threaten and nearly hurt Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

How dare they act like this and it wouldn't go unpunished. While this was going on between the 2 Royal Sisters, Sin and the others look on with worry looks. At Celestia body structure,it was just like when she bust into Luna bedroom.

But Sin could see the rage Celestia , was giving off but it was not for him. But for what ever Luna was showing to Celestia. Soon they spell ended as the 2 Sisters broke apart to ,have some breathing space. An to let Celestia fully take in, what she had been shown by Luna.

" Please accept my apologize Sin,on they way the Guards had acted to you and your family. An I also apologize to you to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash on way the Guard acted to you too." Celestia said in her normal tone, but everyone could tell she was not happy with her Guards at all.

" It ok Princess,it wasn't your fault." Fluttershy said in her normal shy by kind tone.

" Yeah it was those meat heads faults, they need a good hoofing after what they did." Rainbow Dash said angrily ,as she floated in the air.

" Princess you shouldn't blame yourself, for other people. You will always have those kind of people." Sin said to Celestia,as Bri and Dragon mew/bark in agreement.

" Thank you,but I agree Luna on your decision on sending the Guards to the throne room. For disciplinary ,for their actions. But you will not being doing it,it will be me,Cadence and Shining Amour." Celestia said in a commanding tone.

" Huh but what do thou mean, that I will not." Luna asked in a confused tone, on what her Sister was talking about.

" You wont because you will be going, with the Mane 6 and Sin and his family to Ponyville. To help Sin and his family get accepted by other Pony's. As well for you to meet other Pony's,as well."Celestia said calmly to Luna.

" Ok my Sister, I shall do that." Luna replied to Celestia request,as she move closer to Sin without knowing she was.

" Good myself Candace and Shining Amour will meet you and the others. When we have deal with the problem." Celestia said calmly,but her voice went higher when talking about the Guards.

Luna gave a nod as her horn glow a dark blue,then was a pop. As all but Celestia , Cadence and Shining Amour had teleported to Ponyville.

**End of Chapter 14**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers**


	15. Rage

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read

**Chapter 15 Rage**

Once they had left Shining Amour, Cadence and Celestia walk down the steps to head to the throne room. While the Pegasus Guards who had flew the carriage,took Cadence and Shining Amour stuff to their room. Since it would take a while to walk to the throne room, Cadence decide to speak to her aunt.

" Aunty Celestia except from the Guards and our new guests. Has anything els happen since me and Shining has been away." Cadence asked her Aunt,wanting to know if anything els had happen in Canterlot.

" Nothing really except Twilight sending me her Friendship reports. Even though I told her it doesn't matter ,when they are done by. She still sends it every Thursday at 6 pm." Celestia said while chuckling a bit,at Twilight organisation ways.

Causing Cadence to giggle as well at her best friend silliness,while Shining Amour put a hoof to his head but let out a chuckle.

" Sis need to chill sometimes ,we don't want another breakdown from her." Shining said adding in his two bits.

Causing them all to shudder remembering the mess is Ponyville,when Twilight lost it. When she forget to send a friendship report to Celestia.

But luckily the other Mane 6 and Spike work together, with Celestia to clam Twilight worries of being on time all the time. After the chat about Twilight ended, they then went on about day to day life.

Such as new laws agreed on with the Griffon and Dragons. An new laws being passed for Equestria. Plus once again refusing BlueBlood request/order of Ponyville to be destroyed. Due to making a Prince like him,look like a fool.

Even though he was a nephew/cousin to Luna, Celestia and Cadence. He was the bane of Equestria to them and Shining Amour. Who nearly had attack him,only to be stop by Cadence. But he was still family,so they all just had to bare with his snotty behaviour.

Soon they came up to the doors of the throne room. As Celestia gave Shining a nod, as he used his magic to open the doors. Which Celestia gave him a thank you, as she then walk into the thrown room fallow by Celestia and Shining.

As they walk in they all saw the group of Guards,quickly went into a kneeling position seeing Celestia. Which annoyed her since,most of the Guards saw her more important than Luna. Only Luna Guards seem to respect her ,which was much small numbers than her Sun Guards.

Which had to lead to problems for Luna at the start,since she saw it as another way of the Ponies being scared of her.

" Rise." Celestia said in angrily tone.

With out thinking about it, all the Guards stood up not wanting to piss her off any more. Most of the Guards were her Sun Guards .Out of the 25 Guards in the room,20 of them were Sun when 5 were Luna Night Guards. This had shock her ,but she then remember that it was one of Luna own Guards that had lash out.

" Where is the Guard that had been rude to Miss Rainbow Dash ,Miss Fluttershy and my and Luna guest." Celestia said loudly,to the group of Guards.

No one had moved or speak due to fear and not sure who their Princess had meant by. Causing Celestia rage to increases, this had seriously hoof her off big time. She was going to speak again,when she saw Shining Amour hoof touching her leg.

" My I Princess." Shining Amour ask her.

" Yes go on Shining Amour." Celestia replied calmly,trying to keep her anger in check.

Shining nod his head as the head of the Royal Guards look at his soldiers with disgust. He would give them all a hard time after this,talk had been dealt with.

" You have a count of 10 for,the Guard who had cause this problem to step forward. Or all of you will be doing a 1000 mile run,with no wings or magic help at all." Shining Amour yelled to them all.

Since it was not a serious crime ,due to laws Celestia could only do a small punishment. When Shining could do more,harsher punishment when it was smaller problems that the Guards caused.

Their was a shuffle as a group of Night Guards, push one of their own in front of Shining Amour and the Princess. Guessing due to their pushing, this was the Guard that had cause the problem.

" What is your name solider." Shining Amour said in a ordering tone to him.

The look on the Night Guard face ,was one of pure fear. Seeing the look Celestia and Cadence was giving to him.

" Night Blade Sir." Night Blade said in a scared tone,he once confidence attitude was gone.

" Why did you act the way you did to the, Princess Guests and 2 members of the Elements of Harmony ." Shining Amour asked him in a cold tone.

" I did it to protect my Princess from danger,from the unknown creatures that could cause harm to her." Night Blade replied nervously to Shining Amour.

But before he could carrying on, Celestia moved in front of Shining to take over the questing. Causing the Guards to move away from the doom Guard, to face the wrath of the Sun Princess. Who was tremblingly in pure fear, he could see the heat of rage coming off Celestia as she look at him with hatred.

" So you don't agree on mine and my Sister choice of guest. That we see as no threat to our kingdom,are you saying our choice make us not fit to rule." Celestia shouted with rage,to Night Blade.

" No no no Princess Celestia I would never think something like that." Night Blade quickly said with fear.

With the rest of the Guards quickly nodded too,not wanting to fill her wrath. Since she had sent her own Sister to the moon. Who was just as powerful as her, she could easily crush them like bugs. While Cadence look on with worry, because being the Princess of love. This was upsetting her a lot,but seeing this Shining Amour went to comfort his wife to clam her.

" Night Blade your punishment will be decide by Luna, since you are one of her Guards. Which you should be glad off,since you would be in the dungeons if your were one of my Sun Guards." Celestia replied coldly to him.

" Yes thank you Princess Celestia." Night Blade replied quickly,as he bowed to her.

" But you will be doing double the run tomorrow,that Shining Amour has said about. This is your punishment for all your actions from me. The rest of you will be running The 1000 miles ,you are now aloud to go back to your post." Celestia snared to the Guards in the room.

As they all quickly nod their heads,while they quickly walk out the room. Leaving the 2 Princess and Shining Amour in the room. The 2 lovers walk over to Celestia to cuddle her,as group let their emotions out. Before decide to get ready to go to Ponyville to regroup with the others.

**Ponyville Inside Twilight Library**

Only Twilight was left with Princess Luna, Sin,Bri and Dragon in the Library. Due to others had to sort out their jobs. Since spending a day at the castle,they need to sort stuff out.

Also Twilight introduced Spike to Sin,Bri and Dragon, who was shock to see a real life Dragon. For Sin Dragons was his fav mythical creature by miles,when to Bri and Dragon. Spike was a big play thing to play with ,much to Spike annoyance. But Luna, Sin and Twilight found it very funny.

" Um Sin you don't mind if I can ask,stuff about your species." Twilight asked Sin ,as a piece of paper and quill floated in her magic.

" Sure im cool with it." Sin replied to Twilight,who squealed with joy.

Causing Luna and Sin to chuckled and Twilight to blush, as she then stared to ask question to him.

**Outside of the Crystal Kingdom**

In the coldness of the snow a set green glowing eyes appeared. As a voice that sounded like the coldness around it.

" Soon my plan will come together, an the days of Ponies will be gone for good haaaa." said the cold unknown voice.

**End of Chapter 15**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No Flamers.**


	16. More Questions

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read

**Chapter 16 More Questions **

**Twilight Library**

Sin sat down on the floor of the Library since his size,was not meant for Pony furniture. While Twilight sat in her seat when holding the paper and quill in her magic ready to start her questions. When Luna sat in a chair next to Sin while watching Spike stopping Bri and Dragon pouncing on his tail.

It was quite funny to watch it minus Spike,but he gave up and let the 2 play with him. Since it would get him out of reordering all the books by alphabetic order again.

" So Sin how old are you and wear were you born." Twilight ask Sin,while writing something down on the paper.

" Well im 23 years old and I was born in a country called England. Which is apart of the United Kingdom or UK for short. Or we know as Great Briton

" Kingdom,do you have a Princess like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?." Twilight said in excited tone.

" Um kind off my country of birth has for a very long time,I think over 1000 years or so. Has had a royal family ruling over us. But nowadays their power they had has been reduce a lot. An they now share power with a government to run the country." Sin explained the best as he could about the UK Royal family.

" Oh are they the rulers of your world?." Twilight asked with interest,as she wrote down more on what Sin had been saying about his history.

" In a way yes in another way no. It hard to explain,my world has multi country's run by all kind of ways. Some are like my country when others are run only by governments. When others are run by religion rules. This has caused all kind of problems,that has made me hate being Human sometimes. " Sin said sadly remembering the horrors of Human history.

" What kind of problems?." Twilight asked in a worried tone, looking away from her paper.

" Yeah my kind has had a lot of wars through our history. Due to people ruling over the country's. Not liking each other, greed or religious and racist reason. Millions had died in these wars,for nothing but lies and protecting their love ones form danger. Or the freedom from slavery or capture. But most Humans are kind people and help others,but history always look on the bad not good with my kind." As Sin finished talking about the horrors of Human wars,to the Ponies and Dragon.

Sin sigh sadly knowing these Ponies would be sick of,Human history of war. But he then felt a set of hoofs warp around them ,looking around to see them belong to Luna. Who had moved to hug Sin while resting her head on his shoulder.

" Thou shall not be ashamed about you kind history, we Pony's have also had wars in the past. That we are ashamed of. So it is normal for worlds to have wars and death,even if we wish not to." Luna explained to Sin,while still hugging him.

" Yes Princess Luna is right,it quite conman for the dominant species to fight each other." Twilight said adding in her 2 bits.

" Thank you, for that." Sin said to them,while blushing as well as Luna as they broke from their hug.

While trying to avoid the other one,seeing their red face. When Twilight had look of amusement on her face,trying to work out .What was going on between Sin and Luna.

" Um it true that your world don't have any magic." Twilight ask Sin,trying to get away from the war talks.

" Yes magic doesn't exist in my world, we only have fake magic tricks to fool people. When we see real magic as a myth,most of myth story's of magic actually come from my home country mostly. It Strange most creature is this world I seen,in my world are myths as well." Sin said explaining to Twilight about Human beliefs, in real magic and mythical animals.

" Interesting so you saying that our kind don't exist in your world." Twilight asked with interest,while writing more stuff.

" Well Ponies and Horse live in my world,but aren't as intelligent as we are. When Dragons, Unicorns ,Pegasus and others I guess that live here. Are known as mythical animals, in my world.

" What about my kind Alicorns ?." Luna asked Sin, while getting into learning more about Sin world.

" Im not sure, I don't know all the mythical animals but I guess so." Sin explained to the Princess of the Night.

Luna nod her head,while seeing Twilight about to read the next question.

" Um do your kind mate to reproduce ,for your version of fillies and foals." Twilight said while going bright red from embarrassment.

" Um um yes we uh mate to reproduce children." Sin said in a awkward tone,while blushing a lot.

Luna was glad that her fur was such a dark blue,or they could easily see how much she was blushing. But it the back of her mind she did wonder what Sin stallion hood look like. But quickly put to the back of her mind,trying to stop thinking the naughty thoughts.

" Twilight I think we don't need to know about that to much." Luna said to Twilight.

" I guess you right,um oh yeah look at the time. I just remember AppleJack wanted us to meet her at her farm. She said that she got a spare bed,for you that she need help with to bring it over to here.

" Um ok sure, shall we go then." Sin replied to Twilight, while wanting to get away from talking about his kind sex life.

" Sure." Twilight quickly replied, to Sin as she went to do her checks for locking the Library before they left.

They put Bri,Dragon and Spike to bed on Twilight bed,as they left the Library. With Twilight using a lock spell on the door. As they then walk through the streets in the Night. Which Luna had raised the Moon once arriving in Ponyville.

As Sin walk with the 2 girls,while Twilight showed Sin Rarity and Pinkie Pie homes. Which to him look like fairly tail story homes ,well most of the homes did. It took them about 10 minutes to get to Sweet Acres farm . As they walk over to a farm house ,as Twilight knock on the door.

A few seconds later,to the surprise of Luna and Sin. Pinkie Pie burst out of the door,as well as confetti came out of no were. While music was being played in the background ,as she crashed into Sin. Knocking him to the ground,as she smiled at him.

" HI I THOUGHT I THROUGH YOU A WELCOME TO EQUESTRIA PARTY. " Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly right in Sin face.

Causing Luna and Twilight to laugh and giggle,seeing the scared look on Sin face. As they went to help get Pinkie Pie of him,so he could enjoy the party.

**End of chapter 16**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	17. Can you feel the love tonight

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read

The song Can you feel the love tonight is own by Disney

**Chapter 17 Can you feel the love tonight**

After getting the hyper active pink Pony of Sin, by Luna using her magic. As the blue glow of her magic, went around Sin. Lifting him back on to his feet.

" Thank you Luna." Sin said to Luna,while he was looking around the party filled barn.

" Your welcome." Luna responded to him,while she walked over to the drinks area.

" Do you like the party so fare,I did this in an hour by myself. Also the Cakes help me make all the food. Since I had this plan since you arrive on day one." Pinkie Pie said in one long breath,while jumping up in mid air and then floating back down like a leaf in front of Sin and Twilight.

" Um ok ,wait you were planing this?. When I and family just arrive?." Sin asked in a confused tone,still not understanding how she did her stuff.

" Silly my Pinkie sense told me, about your arrival silly." Pinkie Pie said while giggling as she look at him.

"Pinkie sense?." Sin asked even more confused than before.

" Yeah my Pinkie sense,oh no I forget to set the next game up." Pinkie Pie replied gasping remembering about, setting up the next game.

As Pinkie zoomed of to set up the games,while Sin turn to look at Twilight. Giving the look that said "What the hell just happen".

" It just Pinkie being Pinkie,like I said before don't even try to work it out. Even the Princess cant even work out ,how Pinkie Pie mind works .Or how she could predict stuff like she only could." Twilight explained to Sin as she sighed,remembering her attempt on solving what was Pinkie sense was.

" Ok I guess so,um I think I need a drink after that." Sin moaned a bit,getting a bit of a headache from trying to work out what had just happen.

" Me too." Twilight moaned ,as she rub a hoof on her head,as they walk over to were Luna was.

Luna herself was poring a drink using her magic,while seeing the 2 walk over to her.

" I see your still getting use to Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie." Luna said with a giggle,as she sip a purple drink while it floated in her magic.

" Yeah you could say that." Sin replied to Luna,while looking at all the drinks and food.

Sin was surprised to see a lot of alcoholic drinks,their was beer,cider wine etc. The cider it self look very tasty,seeing that Twilight was drinking it with the help of her magic. Before she put it down seeing Sin looking at her,guessing it was about her drink.

" You should try this ,it was made by AppleJack family it the best cider drink in Equestia." Twilight said to Sin,as she carried on drinking her cider.

Going with her choice Sin then pick up one of the wooden cups,holding the cider drink. As soon as the cider touch his lips,his taste buds were over loader with beautiful flavour. It was so tingly and smooth and so sweet,than some ciders on Earth. Also it pack quick a punch,taking Sin by surprised.

" Whoo this good stuff." Sin replied to Twilight,who nod her head in response.

"Thank ya sweet cube,my family has made the cider the same way since Ponyville was made." AppleJack said to Sin ,as she walk over to the table to pick up her own Cider drink.

" It very good." Sin told her as he carried on drinking his,while seeing Luna picking up a Cider drink after finishing her first drink.

After finishing his drink,Sin then look around to see what els Pinkie Pie had done for the party. Let say their was a lot of balloons every were,yellow,blue and Pink, when Pink was the main colour of her decorations. But it look like a normal birthday party set up,with party games. Most of them were for young kids ,with a few adult base games.

For music strangely,their was a Gramophone ,something that had died of on earth around in 1930. He guessed that Pony's Tech was no way near as advance as Human Tech. But probably due to having magic in their world, so they didn't relay to much on Tech than Humans did.

After about 3 hours of partying,with Pining the tail on the pony and other games set up by Pinkie Pie. Everypony had got more drunker,while snacking on the cakes. The last game was truth or dare. Luna was a wreck,she was the drunkest next to Twilight,who had kissed Rainbow Dash. When Rarity was cover in cake,while she glared at Pinkie Pie,for a dare she made her do. Rarity then spin the bottle as a bit cake fell of her face,as the bottle stop at Luna hoofs.

"Truth or dare Princess." Rarity ask to Luna,who was resting agents Sin.

" Um we choose Dare." Luna said in a drunken tone,as she sip more Cider.

" Hmm I dare you to dance with Sin." Rarity said while she let out a giggle ,as she saw the looks on Sin and Luna faces.

" WHAT BUT I CANT DANCE,UM ." Luna said while blushing deeply,as she look at Sin who was blushing as well.

"Uh I can a bit,if you want we could get it out the way Luna." Sin asked Luna as he stood up to his feet.

" Um ok ,but how do thou dance?." Luna ask in a drunken tone,while blushing still.

" Well you put your front hoofs on my shoulders." Sin said to her,while blushing a lot.

" Ok like this." Luna said in a shy tone,as she moved her hoofs on his shoulders.

While the both blush looking at each other,filling awkward. But it also felt right to be next to each other like this.

"Oh I know the prefect song for this" Pinkie Pie shouted as,she put down a track down on the Gramophone as she pressed play.

Causing both Luna and Sin to blush and Sin to be shock, to hear the song play. That a song he loved so much,sung by he guessed a pony but the lyrics and music was the same from his the song he listen to on earth.

( Song Can you feel the love tonight -Lion king link to song watch?v=aF4CWCXirZ8 )

Both of them was not sure what to at first,before Sin started to move his feet as Luna matched him with her hoofs. While the music played around them. Soon they were dancing to the music,as the Mane 6 watch on with awws and giggles. But both Sin and Luna didn't hear them. Since they were thinking about the other one,thinking on how beautiful the other one look.

Mann Luna look like a angel, wait what did I just think. She a Pony but dose that matter, she the kindest person I been around with. As he saw Luna rest her head on his shoulder,as they slow dance to the song.

Luna then look up to Sin moving to kiss him when the song then finished,braking her out of her trance like state. Causing her to blush deeply ,as she went back on to all 4.

"Oh um that was nice maybe we should head back now. Since it nearly time for the Sun to rise." Luna quickly said while blushing a lot.

" Um sure that a good idea." Sin replied back to her,while blushing a lot also. While filling a bit sad about stopping so sunderly.

Soon everypony left to head home,to go to bed. Pinkie Pie said that she would help AppleJack clean up in the morning. Soon Twilight, Luna and Sin were in the Library,were she had set a bed for Sin and Luna.

Twilight had then gone to bed leaving Sin and Luna to themselves,as they got into the bed which they had to share. Since it was the only spare bed Twilight, had and Luna refused Sin to sleep on the floor.

Luna was blushing still about the near kiss,did Sin have fillings for her. Was it love or just another one who wanted her for power or money. But when she look at his eyes ,they were only filled with love for her?. She then decide to test it,Luna saw Sin roll over to face her to say goodnight. When she pulled him into a deep kiss,taking him by surprised. Before letting go to see the shock look on his face,Luna ears flatten sadly. He was disgusted by her ,as she was about to get out the bed when?.

She then felt Sin return her kiss more powerfully and with love as he held her in his arms. Luna felt her her heart explode with happiness,something she had not had for a long time. She then wrap her wings around Sin as she return this kiss. Before they both fell a sleep in each other embrace, while in the minds they were saying.

**I LOVE YOU**

**End of Chapter 17**

**Review and Rate **

**No flamers**


	18. Hangover

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read

**Chapter 18 Hangover **

**Morning at the Library**

" Mmmmm." Luna moaned waking up,suffering still from her drinking from the last night party.

While remembering what had happen with Sin and herself last night. As she turn her head to see Sin still fast sleep. While snuggling her body under one of her wings. Luna let out a sigh of happiness, She had finally found her soul mate. She never thought her soul mate would be another species, from a whole different world. But she didn't care one bit,if Sin wasn't a Pony.

She knew that there would be problems down the line with other Pony's, manly the annoying upper class Pony's. One being her over spoiled brat of a nephew Prince Blueblood,she would send him to the Sun for his attitude if she got her way. She did wonder how Cadence ,Shining and Celestia put up with him?.

Anyway back to her lover,who was sleeping next to her. An even though her head was ringing in pain from the drinking. She knew that they both need to wake up,since if Twilight was like her Sister she would be up very early. Much to Luna annoyance since she usually stayed, in bed till 2 pm at the earliest normally. But today she wouldn't get her beautiful sleep mainly due to Twilight. Plus they need to sort out Sin and his family introduction to the other Pony's.

Which was another thing she was not looking foreword for. Since most were still terrified of her,what would they do when they saw Sin and his family. But if it turn ugly and they tried to hurt them,she would defend Sin and his family. An she would deal with her Sister rage afterwords,but she knew that Celestia would do the same in her hoofs.

But one thing did scared her, which was how her Sister and niece would react to her choice of mate. She couldn't care 2 bucks on what Blueblood would say. Luna was mostly certain that Cadence would happy accept, that her aunt and Sin loved each other deeply.

But how would Celestia take it?. Would she accept Sin as a brother in law,or reject it with hatred. An either hurt or kill him or both,or send him to the moon. Remembering what had happen when Celestia had crash into her room and over reacted ,caused Luna to shudder in fear thinking about her Sister rage.

But their was hope Celestia had said to her in the past that she would accept,who Luna fell in love for. An even with the rage Celestia had dash out in,the last week. It was just Celestia being a big over protected Sister. If it was switch,she would do the same thing too. One thing she was sure about, she knew Celestia only wanted her to be happy. If that was true,she would accept Sin as her mate.

Lowering her head Luna then kissed Sin head softly,as she rub his body with her wing trying to shake him awake.

" Sin it time to wake up." Luna said softly to him,as she watch him mumble in his sleep.

Seeing this was not working Luna then thought of something,as a small smirk appear on her face. As she then press Sin into a kiss pressing her tongue into his mouth moaning in pleasure as she did so. Causing said Human to awake in a surprised,but soon accept and enjoyed his surprised wake up call.

Soon they then broke up from their kiss,as they look at each other with love. Sin let out a yawn while trying to shake his tiredness, suffering still from his own hangover while playing with Luna wings. Causing a soft moan of pleasure and a blush,to appear from and on Luna face. While Sin let out a chuckle while he look at his girlfriend/marefriend, he guessed what it was called in Equestria.

" That was a nice wake up call." Sin said to Luna,who blush even more.

" Thou were fast a sleep,so I thought I try a unic way to awake thou." Luna replied to him.

"Yes it was very nice indeed,um what would you do if the kiss didn't work." Sin asked Luna,while moving closer to her in the bed.

" Well I would off!" Luna said,still a tiny bit drunk as she moved a hoof to only to be stop by!

"EPPPPP SMASH!."

Causing both Sin and Luna to jump and to see a bright red Twilight ,at the end of the bed. Were a set of smash cups and a tea pot were by her hoofs. Causing Luna to go bright red forgetting her actions with Sin. While Sin use the bed sheet to hid his naked body,while blushing too.

" Im so sorry I should of knock,it just I thought you would like a drink. To help your hangover since ummm heee." Twilight said in nervous/awkward tone ,to both Sin and Luna.

Luna was still blushing ,but then started to worry seeing a large Pony shadow behind Twilight. As the Pony moved forward,it confirmed Luna fears it was Celestia . She just prayed that her Sister would not react,like she did before.

**End of Chapter 18**

**Sorry for this being a very short chapter,im quite busy over this holiday time.**

**They will go back to normal length after the new year.**

**Happy new year see you in 2013**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No Flamers.**


	19. The talk

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read

**Chapter 19 The talk**

Luna look at her Sister with worry,while she was shielding Sin body from any attack from Celestia . She could survived one of Celestia strong magic blast,but she was positive that Sin would die instantly from the attack. While Luna kept up a defence position as the best as she could. While she tried her best to read Celestia eyes,to try to get anything to show the mind set she was in.

But Celestia wasn't showing any of her cards,as she look at both them before speaking to them in a neutral tone.

" Meet me in the main room of the Library,we need to talk about this." Celestia said to the both of them.

She then left leaving Twilight by the door,who look very uncomfortable still before speaking.

" I got to make some tea." Twilight said quickly before leaving the 2 lovers be.

Sin then look at Luna while holding on to one of her wings,when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It be ok ,im sure Celestia will accepted me." Sin said to his lover,trying to calm her nerves and his as well.

" I just hope thou are right, but if anything bad happens get everypony to safety and run. I will hold my Sister of as the best as I can." Luna explained to Sin,while cuddling him as a tear fell down her face.

" Luna I can't let you do that." Sin said in a shock tone,hearing what Luna had ask him to do.

" Please Sin promise me you will,I don't want you or anypony to suffer like before. When the last time me and Celestia fought ,thousand of Pony's lost their life's and I had to live with that. I don't want something like that to happen EVER AGIAN." Luna said in a strong tone,as she look at him with sadness.

" Sigh ok I will ,but if I can I will try to protect you my love. Like you said I couldn't live with out you too ok." Sin replied to her, when still holding her in his arms.

" Ok we agreed, we better head down it best not to keep my Sis waiting." Luna said to Sin.

Soon the Alicorn and the Human got out of the bed, not bothering to sort out their bed hair. As they walked down the stairs to be surprised to see Shining Amour and Cadence, downstairs with Twilight and Celestia . While Dragon and Bri were resting by Cadence,when Spike was working in the kitchen. When in front of Celestia was a large chocolate cake,which Celestia was taking a large piece off but in a lady like fashion.

Luna rolled her eyes at that,knowing her Sister sweet tooth and the room in her bedroom. That was to brim of sweet goods,but that did not matter right now. Sorting out this problem with her Sister and herself was the main priority.

Sin and Luna sat down on the last seats, as the watched Celestia place her fork down still showing nothing to them.

" So Luna are you in love with Sin,truly as in soul mates." Celestia ask Luna while looking at them both.

" Yes Sister im in love with Sin the Human and I don't care if he not a, Pony like us Sister." Luna replied to Celestia in a calm tone.

" An you Sin do you love my Sister and would you protect her with your life." Celestia ask Sin in the same tone as she did for Luna.

" Princess Celestia you Sister has been the kindest person I ever meet in my live. I love her with all my heart and soul. An like I would do for Bri and Dragon,I would sacrificed my life for them and for Luna. An I don't care if you or anyone els doesn't like it." Sin replied to Celestia while holding one of Luna Wings.

Who smiled at Sin softly,though worried how Celestia would react to Sin words. Celestia gave a nod to Cadence,as she stood up while her horn glow before a beam hit Luna and Sin.

It didn't hurt at all for them, it felt a fuzzy filling before ending as they saw Cadence smiling like a filly at them.

" I knew it,it was love when I first felt it when me and Shining arrived back." Cadence replied to everypony.

" Thank you Candace, but their is one problem Sin like me ,Cadence and Luna we are immortal . An you would die of old age,when Luna would not. But their is one way you can gain immortal life,which Shining has done himself to live with Cadence . But this test will come with dangers and will test you and Luna on all levels. Are you willing to do this ,put your life on the line to be with Luna." Celestia asked Sin in a serious tone.

Luna eyes widened hearing the plan her Sister had set out for Sin,knowing to well the horrors and dangers he would face. But she would stand by her love,in his test knowing he could do it.

" I understand the risk of it and I will accept the risk Celestia. I willing to to prove my love for Luna and would do anything to show you .But if it was anything that would to kill people for love, I would not do it. But I would try to find a peaceful way to solves the problems to it." Sin replied to Celestia.

Celestia said nothing as she then stood up walking over to Sin. While Luna watched her Sister ready to defend Sin if Celestia attack him. But she did not to the surprised of Sin and Luna ,Celestia then warp Sin in her Wings giving him a loving embrace.

" Im so sorry of my actions to you in the past Sin and I apologizes. You have my blessing for the hoof of my Sister." Celestia said softly to Sin ,while still cuddling him.

" Thank you Princess, I will protective your Sister with my love and my life." Sin replied to Celestia.

She then broke up the hug before hugging her Sister as well,glad the talk was over and the tension between the 2 was over.

" So that it over, let have some cake." Celestia said happily licking her lips at the large cake.

Causing everyone to chuckle,at the shudder change of thought of the Sun Princess. Before sitting down to eat some cake.

**End of Chapter 19**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers **


	20. Cake and getting ready

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read

**Chapter 20 Cake and getting ready.**

After getting over the talk with Celestia,and sorting out the plan for Sin to take his test to prove his love for Luna. Was done,they all sat down to enjoy the cake well what left of it. After Celestia had her 2nd helping,while the others ate their own slices. When Dragon and Bri played with each other.

Luna sighed with happiness as she snuggle up to Sin, while wrapping one of her wings around him. To pull him closer to her,while she rolled her eyes at her Sister going for her 3rd piece of cake.

" Sis do thou think that thou had enough cake?." Luna asked her Sister,while using her magic to pull the last piece of cake away from the Sun Princess hoofs.

Who let out a small pout while also using her magic,on the cake as she started a tug of war with Luna. Over the piece of cake,when the others look on with amusement at the silliness of the 2 Princess.

" No Luna I have not,now give me back my cake." Celestia said in a pouting tone,as she thought over the position of the last piece of cake.

As the chocolate cake when up and down on the table by the Sister magic,while the 2 argued like little filly's over the cake. Before Luna finally let go of her hold of the cake,taking Celestia by surprise. As her own magic mange to fling the cake off the table,as she look on with a look of horror at her treat zooming off away from her.

"Nooooooooooooooooo." Celestia shouted ,while Luna hoof faced at her Sister weakness to cake.

The cake flew in the air to then crash into the face of, Twilight who was walking in with some tea. Held in her magic as it hit her face,she let out a squeak of surprised being hit in the face with the cake. As bits of cake fell of her face,luckily she mange to keep a hold onto the Tea.

" Oh im so sorry Twilight,let me help you with that." Celestia said in a embarrassed tone, seeing what had happen to her fav student.

As she use a napkin being held in her magic to clean the cake of Twilight face,while Cadence and Shining let out small chuckles. After watching the whole act play out in front of them. Spike was rolling on the floor laughing ,while wiping the tears of laughter from his face. When Sin look at Luna who was chuckling ,as she then turn to give Sin a quick kiss before whispering into his ear.

" You better get use to this love, you will see a lot off this." Luna said,while still chucklingly to Sin.

" If it like this ,I love living here mainly with you. " Sin replied to Luna,causing her to blush as they shared another kiss with each other.

Twilight was blushing bright red ,filling her face being cleaned by Celestia . Who was still using the napkin to clean her face. She then sigh in relief once Celestia had finished, as she place the tea down onto the table.

" Um thank you Princess." Twilight said while still blushing,as she pulled her cake piece over to herself. When also pulling herself a cup of tea.

" Your welcome Twilight." Celestia said to her student,when her stomach grumble as she then let out a pout about her destroyed piece of cake.

Twilight was about to eat her cake,when she saw the sad look on Celestia face. She then floated the cake over to her teacher plate,taking her by surprised.

" Im not hungry,you can have it Princess. I had enough of cake from the one hitting my face." Twilight said to Celestia ,while smiling at her teacher.

" Thank you Twilight." Celestia said in a shock happy tone,as she then kiss Twilight face before snacking into the cake.

Causing Twilight to go bright red, as she then quickly sip on her tea to hid her blush. But Cadence saw it and smirk at Twilight but said nothing,as everyone els just chuckle at the silliness going on over the cake.

After the silliness and awakeness over the tea and cake was over and Spike was cleaning up the plate and cups. Twilight then remember about the town meeting to introduce Sin and his family to Ponyville.

" Princess Celestia the town meeting is in 5 minutes." Twilight said quickly to Celestia ,while panicking since they had wasted time and were not ready for the meeting.

" Calm down Twilight it will be fine, are you ready Sin?. I shall teleport us all to the town hall. So you and your family can be introduced to everypony." Celestia said to Sin.

" Um ok im ready I think." Sin replied to her,while filling a bit nervous about talking to a large group of Pony's. Not sure how they would react to him ,Bri and Dragon.

Sin the felt Luna hoof touch his face,as she then kissed his cheek. To calm his worries of this town meeting.

" Don't worry I be next to thou, an I wont let any one hurt thou or your family." Luna said in a reassuring tone to him.

" Thank you Luna I need that,Hakuna Matata im ready when you are Princess." Sin said to Luna, while replying to Celestia.

Luna smile at Sin as she snuggle up to him,with Dragon and Bri on her back. While everypony got ready to be teleported by Celestia magic.

" Hakuna Matata ?. What dose that mean,I never heard of that before." Celestia ask Sin, with interested on the new word.

" Oh it a famous quote from my fav movie of all time. It means No worries,for the rest of you days." Sin replied to her.

" Oh that interesting,well is everypony ready." Celestia asked everypony.

Everyone nod the heads ,as Celestia horn started to glow gold as she constraint on her spell. Soon her eyes were filled with a golden glow,as a flash filled the Library for a second.

"**POOF"**

Then leaving a empty Library,as the group of Pony's,Human,feline and K9 were all teleported to the town hall. To be ready for Sin and his family introduction to the whole of Equestria.

**End of Chapter 20 **

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers**


	21. Town meeting part 1

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read

**Chapter 21 Town meeting part 1**

**Ponyville Town hall**

As the group landed safely in the backstage of the town hall,where a few of the Night and Sun Guards stood by the entrance and exits. Holding their spears,as they then bowed to their Princess ,Shining Amour and Twilight. While giving a mix set of looks at Sin and his family.

Luna sighed but nod her head,as she look at her Guards. While Celestia was talking to her Sun Guards,on their Jobs with Shining Amour for this town meeting. Since who knew if this could turn ugly and if it did,the Guards would need to step in. To stop the problem if it came to it.

" Is everything ready for this meeting." Luna asked her Night Guard.

" Yes Princess Luna ,all of the Guards call for duty for the town meeting are at their post. Ready to act,if anypony cause problems at the town meeting." The Night Guard said in a neutral tone to his Princess.

" Good thou can return to your post my Guard." Luna said in a clam tone,as her Night Guard bowed in respect before heading back to his post.

Celestia was having the same talk with her Sun Guard,while she and Shining were giving orders to do when the meeting was going on. Before letting him to return to his post as well,when Celestia walk over to Luna who was chatting to Sin. About what would happen,while Shining went to chat to his wife and Sister. Who were playing with Bri and Dragon. While the rest of the Mane 6 who had just arrived a few minuets ,a go an started to chat with Twilight,Cadence and Shining Armour.

" Sis everything is set up and ready to go. Are you ready Sin to be introduced to everypony.? " Celestia said to her Sister and Sin ,as she then sat by them both of them.

" Im ready as I could be Princess." Sin replied to Celestia in a respectful way.

" That good,by the way you don't need to be formal to me. Call me Celestia or Tia,since you will be a brother in law to me soon." Celestia said in a kind tone,while chuckling with Luna.

" Sure um Tia." Sin said while blushing a bit,at the playfulness of the Sun Princess.

" Sis please stop making him uncomfortable, since your jealous of Sin being my Stallion friend." Luna said in teasing way,as she wrap her wings around Sin body. While kissing his neck as well.

Taking Sin by surprised but happily accepting Luna hug. When Celestia let out a giggle.

" Well you could always share Lulu,well im of to introduced Sin to everypony see you soon." Celestia replied ,while giggling deeply before teleporting. To avoid Luna reaction to her joke.

Luna went bright red before giggling,as she saw Sin going even more redder. Before she kissed Sin again.

" She just being Tia Sin,I get her back latter for that. We better get ready ,since we are about to start soon." Luna said to Sin while chuckling a bit ,seeing the funny side of Tia joke.

" Sure Im ready." Sin replied ,as he kissed Luna on the muzzle. As they walk together with the others behind them.

It didn't take them long to walk to the Curtains,of were Sin and his family would be introduced to everypony. Were they could hear Celestia already,talking to everypony in the town hall. As Sin waited with the others,for his cue to step on stage to be introduced.

**Front Stage of Town Hall,to Princess Celestia **

" My Little Pony's today you will be introduced to a new species to our World. Don't worry he has been under my and my Sister watch,as well as the Mane 6 .An they have not cause any problems or hurt anypony.

Their was then a number of voices talking to each other in mixture of emotion. Worry,anger confusement etc,in till one pony mange to gain the courage to speak to their Sun Princess.

" But Princess what if it plotting something,to gain our trust to then kill us ." A Blue female Earth Pony ask Celestia,while a few agreed on her statement to the Princess.

" My Pony's I understand your worries,but this is the reason why I had the Mane 6 around our guest to be tested by the elements. To see if he is pure,which he is as well as our other guests. But he will be held like everypony in our laws if, they break any of them." Celestia replied to the Earth Pony.

The Blue Pony nod her head before sitting back down,as Celestia carried on talking to her little Pony's.

" Good now Sin will you please bring your family out." Celestia said to Sin,as she turn her head to look at the curtains.

A few seconds latter Sin walk out with Luna behind him was Bri and Dragon. Who were hiding behind Luna,scared of seeing lots of Pony's looking at them. With the Mane 6, Shining and Cadence fallowing behind them.

Sin then walk over to Celestia,with Luna right next to him. As Sin saw the scared and shock looks on the Pony's faces.

" Um Hi im Sin and Im a Human,dose anyone have any question." Sin asked in a nervous tone,looking at everypony.

**Outside the Town hall**

A small black Unicorn smile darkly ,seeing Sin talking to everypony,before walking away before thinking to itself.

The Queen will enjoy this change of events,the dark Unicorn thought to itself. As it then disappeared into the darkness.

**End of Chapter 21**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers**


	22. Town meeting part 2

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read

**Chapter 22 Town meeting part 2**

**Ponyville Town hall**

All the Pony's were looking at Sin,with fear on hearing and seeing Sin speak to them .While Luna look at Celestia with a worried look,seeing this was not going well at all. Luna was then going to speak ,when a Yellow hoof went up belonging to a female Pegasus.

" Um do thou have a question? " Luna asked the Pegasus ,who was shaking a bit in fear.

Due to being the centre of attention, and knowing that the creature was now looking at her. But she mange to gain some courage to speak.

" My name is Flash Bulb, an my question is. Is their any more of Mr Stuart kind hear as well." Flash Bulb ask in a nervous tone,as use her wings to lift herself above the other Pony's.

" Um what I know of ,im the only Human on this world." Sin said in a calm but sad tone. As he answerer her question,while filling a wing touch his back.

As he turn around to see it belong to Luna,who look at him with a look of comfort. As to say don't worry im here for you. As Flash Bulb flew back down, a black male Unicorn walk over to a microphone .

"Why are you here and what are those creatures below you hoofs. Or what ever you kind call them." The Unicorn asked in a rough tone,while looking at Sin like he was some kind of freak.

" I just appeared somehow when resting under the moon light at my home with my family. An the 2 creatures below my feet are Bri and Dragon,who are apart of my family. Bri is a female Cheetah and Dragon is a male Wolf pup. " Sin explained to him in a calm tone to him.

" Also why is Princess Luna so close to you ?.Is their anything going on between you 2." The same Unicorn ask in a rude way to Sin.

Luna froze in shock but was going to say something when ,Sin started to reply to the Unicorn question.

" No we are just friends,when I first arrived in this world. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were the first Pony's I saw. They have been very kind and polite to me and my family,is just Princess Luna was the first friend I made here." Sin replied to him,trying to cover the relationship between him and Luna.

Guessing it would cause problems not just for him and Luna,but for everyone and he didn't want that to happen. Sin turn to see Celestia who whispered a quiet thank you,on covering up his relationship with Luna. Since it wouldn't bee a good time at the moment to announce his and Luna partnership to everypony.

The Unicorn grumble before stepping down,not like the answers he got. As a green female Earth Pony went up to the microphone.

" Um do you Humans have Cuite marks and what is yours." She ask Sin in a more kind tone than the Unicorn before her.

" Um no we don't have Cutie marks like you Pony's do. Humans just do jobs and if we lucky we find a job,that fit us. I just lucky that I got a job looking after Bri and Dragon and other creatures." Sin replied to her.

She then sat down as A mint green Unicorn came over to the microphone with a creeping smile on her face. Causing Sin to fill uncomfortable on the way she was looking at him. Luna saw this and was keeping a eye on her,not liking the strange look she was giving her stallion friend.

" Hi I just so instead with your hoofs and how you stand and the way you look. It just like I seen in my dreams" She said in a loud tone to Sin,while stilling smiling creepily at him.

" Uh thank you ,it just how Humans evolved over millions of years. Instead of hoofs we have hands, fingers and thumbs,which is one of the key factors of Humans being the dominant species of my Home world." Sin said to the green mint Pony,who was still smiling creepily at him before stepping down from the platform.

Luna then moved over to Sin microphone,while watching the green Pony like a Hawk. As the other Pony's look at her like deer's in headlights,causing her to sigh in sadness and anger.

" Im sorry my little Pony's but there is only time for one more question. But if you still have question about Sin and his family. Please visit the Library,were Sin will be staying with Miss Twilight." Luna explained to the Pony's in the Town hall.

A red Earth Pony,wearing a vet shirt walk over to to the microphone. As she bow to both Luna and Celestia before asking her question to them.

" Um are Bri and Dragon carnivore since they look like they had,sharp teeth."The Vet Pony asked Sin,as she look at Bri and Dragon.

Dragon move into sight holding on to Luna tail in his mouth,while using Luna as a shield from the scary Pony's. When Bri happily played under Sin legs,then letting out chip of surprise of being pick up by Sin. Who held the Cheetah cub in his arm,as she purred happily.

" Yes they are carnivore but,I guess with magic we could sub their diet. So they wont need to eat meat at all." Sin replied to her ,as Bri tail swung around.

With a nod the Vet Pony step down,as Celestia went to the microphone thanking her Pony's for coming to the Town meeting. Before bring the meeting to a end. As everypony begin to leave Luna , Celestia and Sin with Bri and Dragon. Walk backstage to talk with the Mane 6 ,Cadence and Shining Amour. Luna gave Sin a cuddle ,when Dragon was sleeping on her back . Using Luna mane as a blanket again. When Bri was playing with Rainbow Dash. Doing little shot runs,with each other.

" That was tough." Sin said to Luna,while she snuggle him more.

" Yeah I didn't like the green Unicorn looking at you like that." Luna said in a protective way,while tightening her grip on her hug causing Sin to gasp from lack of air.

" Luna too Tight need air!." Sin said gasping in a high pitch tone.

" Oh sorry Sin." Luna said quickly , loosening her death grip on Sin to let him breath normally.

"It ok Lulu,don't worry your the only Pony for me. An no one will take you from me." Sin said with love to her.

" An no one will steal thou from me." Luna said strongly ,as she kissed him again.

**End of Chapter 22**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	23. Dark nights

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read

**Chapter 23 Dark nights**

Luna smiled at Sin as she rested her head on Sin shoulder,as they cuddle some more while watching everypony els hanging out. Twilight was chatting to Celestia about spells and other things,while Cadence and Shining Amour were resting by each other. They were mainly snuggling and kissing each other ,as they kept to themselves.

Applejack was sleeping with Fluttershy,while Pinkie Pie was giggling deeply as she drew a set of glasses on Applejack face with a permanent marker. Before running off while snickering at her prank, when Rainbow Dash and Bri had finally finished their short run races. With Rainbow cheating to win by using her wings,after being surprised on how fast little Bri could run.

Rarity had kept to herself since she didn't want to be unladylike and interrupt anypony. Plus she need to leave soon anyway due to,not wanting to leave her young Sister alone for to long. Even if Opalescence was in the house,who knew what crazy Pony might due if they knew that she was not their.

Since all her fabric she work with cost a few bits,plus her being one of the elements holders. They might try to filly nap Sweetie belle for loads or bits or power from the Princess. She hope her friends and the Princess would understand that if she left without saying anything to them, But before she could leave she then bump into somepony looking up she then let out a gasp. The Pony she bump into was none other than Princess Luna with Sin next to her,when Dragon was still sleeping in Luna mane.

" Princess Luna im so sorry, I wasn't paying attention on were I was walking and I.." Rarity said in a panicking tone ,realising what she did,but stop seeing Luna giggling in a kind way.

" Thou should know by now Rarity thou don't need to be so formal with me or my Sister. We are all friends here and their no reason, to apologise for bumping in to me." Luna said in a kind tone to Rarity.

"Ok Pri I mean Luna,im sorry I just have to leave now. Since my Sister is by herself and I need to check on her,plus I got to finish a few orders soon. " Rarity said to Luna politely as she could,while she look at Sin still not that all comfortable.

Being around the Human since she couldn't help it,due to what happen with her with the Diamonds Dogs. She still had nightmares about that day and Sin did remind her a bit of the Diamond dogs. She knew that he was not like those vile creatures but,it would take time. For her to regain her corrige around creatures who stood on 2 hoofs.

" I understand Miss Rarity ,oh before I forget. I was wondering if you can design some clothes for Sin. Since the ones he wearing are nearly destroyed. Of cost thou will be payd by the Royal fun's,for the work." Luna asked the fashion designer.

" Um of coast Luna it would be a,honour to make clothes for you friend. " Rarity replied to Luna, as she then smiled to Luna.

" Thank thou you live up to your element young Rarity." Luna said to Rarity in a kind tone.

" It no problem Luna, I uh better go now um Luna. I shall start on Sin clothes tomorrow. Goodnight Luna and Sin, please give everypony my regards." Rarity said softly ,as she wave a hoof to everypony before exiting the town hall.

" Luna you don't need to pay for my clothes,I could find a job .An pay for it myself,since I guess that money is for all of you and your Sister country." Sin said softly to her,as he rub her mane with his hand.

" Is fine my love this is my and my Sister own money ,not the country money. Please accept it as a gift from me to you,for the love you have shown me." Luna replied,while she wrap her wings around him.

" Ok thank you Luna,but I would like to find a job. I fill guilty on living of your money,just because of our love." Sin replied ,while pulling Luna into a kiss which she happily accepted it.

After breaking their kiss Luna agreed and told Sin she would help him find a job in Equestria . As they went to hang out with everypony that was left,after few more hours Rainbow Dash had left with Fluttershy due to their own jobs. While Applejack had left after chasing and shouting at Pinkie Pie for drawling on her face. Leaving the Royal family ,Twilight, Shining Amour,Sin and his family alone in the town hall.

" Well we better head to bed it getting late and we have some duty's tomorrow." Celestia said to everypony,but mostly to herself and Shining Amour due to the guards.

" If you want you could stay at the Library, since you seem to tied to teleport Princess Celestia." Twilight said as polity , as she could to her teacher.

" Yes your right my student,thank you very much for your kindness Twilight." Celestia said in a motherly tone to Twilight,who blushed deeply.

" No problem at all Princess." Twilight said in a happily tone.

Celestia smiled at Twilight as she then told Shining and Cadence about their sleeping arguments. Before leaving the town hall with Luna,Sin,Bri and Dragon as they headed to the Library. It didn't take them long to reach the Library, Luna and Sin went to their room with Bri and Dragon.

Shining and Candace had agreed to sleep on the floor,leaving one bed left for Twilight and Celestia. After some awkwardness for the both of them. Since they both didn't want the other one to miss out on the bed. In till Celestia use a spell to expand the bed to fit the both of them.

" How about we share the bed for tonight,like we did when you sleep with me as a filly. " Clestia said softly,while trying to hid her blushing face.

" Um sure Princess if your ok with that." Twilight replied while blushing deeply.

Celestia said nothing but gave Twilight a motherly smile, as she moved into the bed. Soon Twilight joined her teacher,as she felt Celestia wing go over her like a blanket. Like she did when she was little,soon she fell into dreamland soon fallow Celestia.

Unknowing something was happening in the Crystal Kingdom,something horrible was happening to Celestia Pony's.

**Crystal Kingdom**

A Green Unicorn gasp ,as he felt his energy being suck out of him. While a creature in the darkness chuckle darkly behind the helpless Pony.

" That right Pony feed me your life source,give me your strength as all you will. Then I will do the same to your Princess and Equestria will be mine haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." The unknown creature said coldly.

As the creature drop the now dead Pony to the cold snow ground,as the green disappeared from the Pony body. While it turned grey,as it Cutie mark of a pen disappeared from the Pony flank. While the unknown creature once again disappeared into the shadows.

**End of Chapter 23**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers**


	24. Learn about Wing Boners

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the new world. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children. But she still had struggle to fit in to the new world.

When on Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. Shunned by most people,because he of his choice to be around animals his family raised. When a car crash kills his family leaving him alone,with only a wolf pup and a Cheetah cub.

Struggling to live the boy wish to god to help him,under the light of the moon. Before falling a sleep ,only to wake up somewhere different.

I don't own any of the MLP FIM charters ,they are own by Hasbro

I own Sin,Dragon and Bright Star and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend, Rafiki.

Parings OcxLuna OcxOc and others.

If you don't like Human/Pony parings don't read

**Chapter 24 Learn about Wing Boners **

**Twilight Library in Luna/Sin room**

" Mmmmm what going on , dam it Dragon" Sin moaned in a tired tone,with a bit of disgust as well.

Due to the Wolf pup licking all over his face to awake his adopted father,while he sat on his stomach. When looking at him with a goofy face that only puppy's could do. Sin then heard a giggle next to him,knowing it belong to Luna. When Bri was chipping thinking it funny too.

" Funny guys." Sin said dully but begin to chuckle as well, while stroking Dragon ears who happily wag his tail.

" Sorry love we couldn't help but do it." Luna said while giggling deeply, before turning over to kiss her lover.

"That ok because im going to get my revenge." Sin replied ,while smirking darkly at Luna.

Luna gulp nervously as she tried to leave the bed,only to let out a cute squeak. As Sin pounced on to her back,when she started to laughing deeply as Sin started to tickle her.

" Nooooo... Haaaaaaaaaaaaa ha ah ha ha stop it please ,I can't breath." Luna said loudly while laughing her head off, from her mate tickle torture .

" Hm maybe let see if your,ticklish in your wings Lu Lu." Sin said in teasing way, as he moved one of his hands to one of Luna wings.

Luna saw this and started to blush ,seeing what was about to happen. But she was helpless due to the tickle torture she was getting.

" Sin don't my wings they are mmmmmmm." Luna said in a begging tone but stop to let out a moan of pleasure,as she felt Sin hands rub agents her wings.

Luna was still blushing and praying Sin would stop ,but she let out a another moan. As she felt his fingers go over each of her feathers of her wings. Sin had look of amusement on his face seeing how Luna was enjoy him playing with her wings. But why was she trying to stop him in the first place. A few seconds later he found out what ,Luna was hiding from him.

"**Pooof "**

" Epp" Luna said ,going bright red as wings poof out confusing Sin.

" Um Luna you ok did I do something wrong,why have you instead your wings for." Sin ask Luna in a confused tone.

Luna checks had gone more bright red form the embarrassing moment for her. As she then look at Sin,who had look of worry of his face. Thinking that he had done something to upset or hurt her,which he didn't do. Luna grunted trying to fold her wings down,but they were stiff hard. Luna sighed but started to giggle seeing the funny side of it,luckily it happen with her love in their room.

Than outside with other Pony's, mainly Celestia and Cadence. If they had found out, she would never hear the end of it from them. Luna sighed as then place a hoof on Sin face, as she then kiss him on the face. When giving him a reassuring look.

" Sorry Sin this not your fault,I should of told you about Wing boners." Luna said in a quite tone,while blushing deeply.

" Um it ok what are Wing Bonner's?." Sin ask her softly, when having a tiny guess due to the sounds Luna made. When he was stroking Luna wing,before her wings poof out for a unknown reason.

" Um well it when a Pegasi ,Griffon or Alicorns get too um over excited from um things. Their wings would then poof out." Luna said in a very quite tone,while blushing deeply holding her head down low since she was very embarrassed about it.

" Oh you mean ,when I stroking your wings got you.?" Sin said in a shock tone while blushing deeply.

Luna said nothing but blushed deeply giving a nod of confirmation, on what he was saying.

" Oh im so sorry Luna ,I wasn't try to fill you up. I ohh Luna what ummm." Sin said in ashamed tone of abusing Luna ,not knowing he was doing that in the first place.

But then felt Luna push him down on the bed ,as he felt Luna kiss him. When pressing her tongue into his mouth. Taking Sin by surprised,but quickly join Luna in the kiss before they broke apart from the kiss.

" Sin you didn't violent me, I'm happy to show you my wing boner my love. But be warn I will get you back for it,but please don't bring this up to my niece or Sister. They will never let it go,if they found out. " Luna said to him with love.

" Of coast my love,and bring it on Lu Lu I accept the challenge." Sin said while smiling at her,as he watched Luna sit up on the bed.

" Hm well shall we get some food and plan our day." Luna said to Sin,as she then heard a yip.

Turning around to see a struggling Dragon pinned on the bed by a smug looking Bri,causing Luna to let out giggle at the cute scene in front of her.

" Dragon you never going to learn,Bri is always going to beat you ." Sin said softly to the pup ,who glared at him unhappily.

While Bri purred happily at her win as,she then jump into Sin arms .Dragon sniff as was about to cry before getting pick up on to Luna back by her magic.

" Now don't be sour loser Dragon you still my strong Wolfy. Plus we are off to get something to eat and I guess your hungry arnt you." Luna said while giggling deeply at the pup,who nod his head happily when snuggling up to Luna mane.

Causing Sin and Luna to laugh at that, as they then walked out of their room and headed down to the kitchen. When they then saw Cadence and Shining Amour coming out of the basement while snuggling up to each other. They had not seen Sin or Luna yet,when Luna started to sniff the air causing her to blush and then smirk. As she wink to Sin as to say to be quite.

Candace then spotted her aunt and went to greet her, Sin and his family. Luckily Luna Wings had fold back down , before the left their bed room. So Cadence had no clue on,what had happen with her aunt and Sin.

" Good morning Aunt Luna and Sin how are you this morning." Cadence said in a cheerful tone.

" Im fine how was those game you had last night with Shining Amour. " Luna said in a smug tone,as she wink at the both of them.

It didn't take Sin to long to understand what Luna meant ,causing him to blush and chuckle at Luna cheeky remark.

Cadence was confused,as she then saw Luna moved a hoof to her nose and then pointed to Basement. She then got what her Aunt was talking about.

" We uhhhhhhhhhhhh." Cadence said while blushing along with Shining Amour, who was blushing madly.

" Im just playing with you niece you too easy,just remember to put your perfume on after you had your fun. You did clean up after yourself,since im sure Twilight would freak out finding what you did in her lab room." Luna said in a smug tone while snickering at them.

Cadence and Shining which quick look at each other teleported back to the lab to clean it from their fun. While Sin and Luna bust out into laughter.

" Oh Luna you need to take me under your wing." Sin said while laughing before kissing her nose.

" I shall ,but it time to feed our stomachs." Luna said while giggling ,as they walk into to the kitchen for food.

**End of Chapter 24**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers .**


	25. Secrets and headaches

**The Moon need friends too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the cultural changes of a world 1000 years in the future. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children, she is still greatly struggling to fit in.

On Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. He is shunned by many people because of his life choice of living on his own to care for a cheetah cub and wolf pup after the death of his family in a car crash.

Struggling to support himself and his wards the boy prays to God under the light of the full moon to wake in the morning to a better life.

Pairings: include OcxLuna OcxOc and others, If this is against your tastes, then fair warning.

I own Sin,i,Dragon and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend Rafiki

Also news when Thardoc get free time he will be helping by beta my chapters for me ^.^

**Chapter 25 Secrets and headaches **

Luna giggle deeply as she was talking with Sin,after their fun with Cadence and Shining Amour. Dragon was still snuggling on Luna back,while Bri was running between Sin and Luna legs/hoofs.

" So you have a trickster side to you Luna." Sin said while he chuckled ,when he played with her mane.

"Yeah I kind of do,mainly because of my Sis. Don't let that face fool thou, she well let say has other sides to her." Luna said with a laugh but she blushed as well, remembering her Sister acts. That she had done on Luna and other Pony's,over the years and did wonder if she would do it to Sin as well.

" Um should I be worried." Sin asked with a chuckle,as he let out a nervous laugh as well.

Only for him to fill Luna rub her head agents,his neck before looking up at him with a reassuring look.

" It nothing horrible love,just jokes and other stuff. Plus I be their to stop her, if she get to mean or to rough." Luna said in a reassuring tone to him, as they walked into the kitchen.

With a pop of magic Cadence and Shining Amour appeared into the room. Still blushing a bit ,as they then spotted Luna and Sin. They then took a sit around the table,soon joined by Luna and Sin. When Bri and Dragon were happily played with each other around the table.

" Funny auntie very funny." Cadence said dryly ,as laid her head on the table. While hearing the snickering of Luna.

" Sorry Cadence but it was so easy, also it payback for 2 months ago." Luna replied calmly,while smirking at the both of them. When Sin look on with confusement.

Having no clue on what had happen 2 months ago and probably,didn't want to know anyway. Luna look at Sin and giggle deeply,before kissing Sin on the lips before pulling away.

" Thou soon see the fun we get up to love." Luna said with love,while giggling deeply.

" Ok so what for Breakfast ." Sin ask while chuckling ,when trying to change the subject.

" Well im sure Cadence already had hers in the Lab." Luna said in a normal tone.

" AUNTIE." Cadence shouted while blushing deeply,as Shining let out a cough when blushing like a ripe tomato.

" Sorry your too easy."Luna replied when giggling deeply,as Sin joined in Luna giggles.

Soon Cadence and Shining joined the giggles,when Luna used her magic to pull over some cups. With some fresh orange juice,as she then poured the juice into the cups. While they chatted about random stuff,as they waited for the Sun Princess, Spike and Twilight Sparkle.

**Twilight room**

Celestia had finished raising the Sun,before looking at her fav Student. Who was still resting on the bed,in a cute position. Making Celestia heart melt from the cuteness and deciding, to go back on the bed to rest a bit more with Twilight.

Celestia snuggle up to Twilight,wrapping her wings around Twilight body. When resting her head by Twilight head. Twilight eyes slowly open, as she let out a moan. Before seeing the face of her teacher.

" Mm morning Twilight. " Celestia said in a tired tone,while letting out a cute yawn.

"Good morning Princess I didn't mean to wake you." Twilight sad shyly,thinking she had awoken the Princess to soon.

"Of cost not Twilight,it should me to say sorry for awaking you." Celestia said in a kind tone,as she nuzzle Twilight face.

Causing Twilight to blush ,but without thinking about it. Move to nuzzle Celestia,while letting out moan of pleasure. Taking the both of them by surprised,as Twilight then pulled away when blushing deep red.

" Oh my I so sorry Princess I didn't mean too." Twilight said in a nervous tone,as her ears fold to the sides.

Celestia then wrap a wing around Twilight again,trying to calm her student. Who had calm down a bit,from a second ago.

" Shhh Twilight you don't need to be like that ok .You know how much ,that you mean to me Twilight." Celestia said softly to Twilight, like a mother would say to her filly.

" Oh ok thank you Princess." Twilight replied calmly to her teacher,while snuggling into Celestia warm white fur.

"Well ahhhhhhhhhhh ." Celestia was saying to Twilight ,when she had a shot of intense pain go through her horn.

It was only a few seconds,but it had tooken it tool onto the Sun Goddess. As she then crumble on to bed in pain. When Twilight rushed over her teacher in worry, she had only seen her in this much pain. When she was defeated by Chrysalis,Twilight then watch Celestia stand up and of the bed as Twilight ran to her side.

" Princess are you ok ,what happen are you hurt ." Twilight said with worry in her voice.

" Im fine Twilight it just a bad headache. Um we better head to the kitchen,since I can tell that everypony is already their." Celestia said in a neutral tone.

" Oh ok ,I just got to brush my mane princess." Twilight replied to Celestia.

Celestia smiled while thinking about the pain ,should she tell Twilight that the pain she felt wasn't the reason why she was in pain. It was the voices calling to her,as they screamed the lungs outs. Celestia try to put at the back of her mind,but she couldn't which worried her a lot

**End of chapter 25**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers**


	26. Love and Rain

**The Moon Need Friends Too**

Set after Season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Princess Luna is still struggling to cope with the cultural changes of a world 1000 years in the future. Even though she made a few friends in the Mane 6 and some of the younger children, she is still greatly struggling to fit in.

On Earth a Human is struggling as just as much as Luna. He is shunned by many people because of his life choice of living on his own to care for a cheetah cub and wolf pup after the death of his family in a car crash.

Struggling to support himself.

Pairings include OcxLuna OcxOc and others, If this is against your tastes, then fair warning.

I own Sin,i,Dragon and any Oc charters.

Bri is own by my friend Rafiki

**Chapter 26 Love and Rain**

**Twilight Kitchen**

Cadence had a smile on her face,as she watched and felt the love between her Aunt and Sin The love they had for one another,was just as powerful as her and Shining love for one another.

She then remembered reading books that had been forgotten about. On the true story about her Aunts,that lead to Luna becoming Nightmare Moon.

Through the years history books were changed ,with lies on what had happen. Making Luna look as a evil mare even before she was corrupted by her dark side. An to make Celestia look like a angel, making it like she could do no wrong. Trying to make it seam it was all Luna fault,when both sisters admit they both did wrong that cause Luna to become Nightmare Moon.

What piss Cadence and Celestia off the most was,when they found out the history books had been change. They had came across a book of Discord defeat,which was change to make Luna look as a jealous dark Sister. While once again making it seem Celestia did all the work to defeat Discord. When it was more Luna who gave the power to Celestia ,as they together defeated Discord together.

Once Luna had came back the damage was already done,due to the books. An it would take a long time for the Pony's to love her like they did with Celestia. She just hope Sin could help Luna regain her love by showing who her aunt was. An to get rid of those lies,that the stuck up pony's of the past had done.

Being around Sin and his family had brought her Aunt out of her shell and for along time had made her smile and fill love. Candace smile again they were Soul mates like she and Shining were. Even if he was not a Pony,it didn't matter all that matter was. That he loved Luna and Luna loved Sin.

Cadence then felt something touching her hoof,as she look down smiling at Dragon who was sniffing at her hoof. Causing her to giggle at the cuteness,of him as her horn started to glow a light blue. As a light blue glow went around the Wolf pup and started to pick him up into the air.

Causing Dragon to let out a yip of surprise , of being pick up by the strange glowing thing again?.Before it landed him in Cadence lap,as she started to stroke Dragon ears. While Dragon started to relax in Candace fur,as she snuggle him with love and kindness.

" He so cute,I just can't see how this little guy. Is the same species ,of those horrible creatures in the Everfree forest." Cadence said to Sin, while shuddering remembering the wooden monsters in that evil forest.

" Well Wolfs in my world get bad press ,because of old book stories. Of were Wolfs were seen as monsters that would kill Humans. When in real life Wolfs are very timid creatures,they always try to avoid danger with Humans." Sin replied, trying to reassure Cadence that Wolfs were not evil just misjudge.

As on cue said Wolf pup did the famous folded ears and puppy eyes treatment,to the Princess of love. Causing her to snuggle the small Wolf pup in her lap even more. When Shining Amour let out a sigh knowing Cadence would ,now ask him to death for a Timber Wolf pup.

"Yeah I can see,why but I can see in Dragon nothing but love." Candace said kindly as she nuzzle the little pup,who happily lick Cadence face. Causing Candace to giggle more.

Sin then let out a off,as felt Bri pounce into his lap. While she was chipping at Sin, to get his attention on to her. Luna turn to look at Sin,while letting out a chuckle,as the sound of grumbling sound came from Bri stomach.

" I guess your hungry,you want some milk Bri." Sin said kindly to his daughter.

Bri let out a cute chip to say yes,causing Luna to giggle more at her cuteness. As she use her magic ,to make 2 baby bottles filled with milk appear onto the table. Sin then pick up one of the bottles to feed Bri. Sin then remembered that Dragon was still in Cadence lap.

" Um Cadence you don't mind feeding Dragon for me. Since I don't think he wants to move from his spot." Sin said while chuckling,as he saw the happy Wolf pup snuggling in Cadence fur.

Cadence gave a nod as she took a hold of the baby bottle,and started to feed Dragon. As Sin did with Bri,after 5 minutes of feeding Bri and Dragon. Their was then a knock at the door.

" Who could that be?.The Library doesn't open for another 3 hours?. From what Twi said to me." Shining said to the group,as stood up to answer the door.

Using his magic,casting a glow of blue magic around the door handle. As he open the door to show...

" Oh um hi um Mr Prince Armor,um are Mr Sin, Bri and Dragon here. If not im sorry if I interrupted you and I will go away." Fluttershy said in her ,normal quite tone as her head hang low.

Shining sigh remembering how timid the Element of Kindness was,but she had a heart of gold. An could find any good in ,anypony.

" No come on in ,your always welcome Fluttershy. An they are in the kitchen having breakfast. Your are welcome to join us." Shining Armor said kindly to Fluttershy.

" Oh ok ,um thank you." Fluttershy said quietly,as walked into the Library..

Shining then closed the door with his magic, as he lead Fluttershy into the kitchen.

As they enter into the kitchen, Fluttershy let out a small squeak and a giggle. Join by a bark and loud lick filled the room,as everypony turn around to see what had happen with Fluttershy.

Cadence felt less pressure on her body,as she look down to see Dragon had disappeared .Putting 2 with 2 together,as she turn around to see Dragon licking Fluttershy face.

"Oh hi Fluttershy,how are you today?.Are you here to see Twilight?." Cadence ask the shy and timed Pony.

"Oh um no I thought ,um Mr Sin." Flutttershy said quietly,before looking at the Human.

" Yes Fluttershy" Sin replied kindly,to her.

" Um if it ok with you,if you don't mind if I take um Bri and Dragon to my home. To give them their injections to protect them from disease ,that can effect their species." Fluttershy explained to Sin knowing about what kind of disease . That could serious make them ill or even kill them.

" Sure Fluttershy,I trust you take care of them. I was going to ask for your help on that. But I have to warn you Dragon doesn't like needles." Sin said softly to her,why letting Bri down to play with Dragon.

" It ok I know how to deal with that,I better get back Rainbow said that their weather group decide on a heavy rain today.

" Ok thank you Fluttershy,you better be on your best behaviour for Fluttershy." Sin said in a kind tone ,to Fluttershy and then to Bri and Dragon.

Which got a yip and chip in response,as they walk with Fluttershy to the door. After saying their goodbye to everypony. Fluttershy then left with Bri and Dragon to her home. An true to Fluttershy words, about 10 minutes latter a heavy poor of rain came crashing down outside.

Soon after that a untidy looking Student and Sun Princess walk into the kitchen. Luna look at her Sister with worry, something must of have scared her sister.

" Are thou ok Sis?." Luna ask in a worried tone.

" Im fine it nothing,um were are the little balls of energy." Celestia replied quickly, trying to change the subject.

" Ok?. They have gone with miss Fluttershy for a check-up." Luna replied to her Sister,but seeing through the lie that her sister had gave to her.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that ,she said something about that to me. Also Spike said he was going to be with Rarity today. Well I guess we got free time at the moment in till the rain finish. To start what we needed to do." Twilight said to the group.

" Well we could play some games." Cadence said with a smirk on her face,which worried her husband.

" Um what games." Shining ask in a worried tone.

" Oh our games we play ."Cadence said with a happy tone,while the Princess gave each other a worried look.

As Sin and Twilight look on with a bit confusement. On what the Princess of Love games could be.

**End of chapter 26**

Review and Rate ^.^

No flamers.


	27. (News)

To let people know I have a beta for The Moon Needs Friends Too.

Under the name of Thardoc ,so thank you to him.

user/Thardoc

It will be first beta on Fimfiction before I post it here.

But I will be updating chapters still here before they get beta by him.

So still get to read it.

If you want to see the beta story so far his the link .

story/48531/the-moon-need-friends-too

peace

Sindragon


End file.
